


хббт сентябрь

by dfvl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>развлечение, популярное в англофандоме, а у нас почему-то такого нет<br/>суть простая, раз в день весь месяц я буду писать что-нибудь по хоббиту, но идей на месяц у меня, честно говоря, нет, поэтому буду рада заявкам и темам, фразам, словам, да чему угодно. ну, и раз сегодня день знаний, пусть весь месяц будет с общей темой изучения чего-нибудь))</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Двалин/Бофур

**Author's Note:**

> развлечение, популярное в англофандоме, а у нас почему-то такого нет  
> суть простая, раз в день весь месяц я буду писать что-нибудь по хоббиту, но идей на месяц у меня, честно говоря, нет, поэтому буду рада заявкам и темам, фразам, словам, да чему угодно. ну, и раз сегодня день знаний, пусть весь месяц будет с общей темой изучения чего-нибудь))

Тонкие пальцы, легкий нрав, добросердечность, Махал знает, что именно, а, может, и все сразу помогало – у Бофура выходило легко, что на флейте, что на скрипке, что на двалиновой виолончели, что даже на странной эльфийской арфе.  
Все получалось и сразу, и музыка была веселая, светлая, такая, как сам Бофур.  
У Двалина же и пальцы были тяжелыми, толстыми, и нрав совсем не легким, и, сколько бы он ни сравнивал Торина с Горой, сам он был на нее намного больше похож: упорством своим, которое Бофур называл твердолобостью, не лучшее качество, но и верен он был, и надежен – как Гора.  
Надежность, впрочем, совсем не помогала, когда флейта не желала сдаваться, и Бофур тоже – не желал. Двалин ярился, бормотал ругательства, едва не рычал, но пробовал и пробовал, сколько вечеров на это ушло – не счесть.  
Давно оставил бы, затея и вправду была глупейшая, но Бофуру нравилось учить, а Двалину – Бофур. Так и сидели, вечер за вечером, одна испорченная мелодия за другой, пока однажды не получилась из этого чудесная музыка.  
А вместе с ней полилась – прекрасная, как глаза Бофура, и могучая, как руки Двалина, - песня.


	2. джен про птичку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> птичка мухоловка изучает нравы народов средиземья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пара крепких словечек  
> и общая упоротость - о ней тоже предупреждаю)

Говорила мне мама, перед тем как ее паук сожрал, что тяжела жизнь мухоловки, а ей не верила. Мама была права! Опасности подстерегают нас, бедняжек, ежечасно, ежесекундно. А если не опасности, то и того похуже.  
Вот как сейчас – стоило найти приличное место под потолком в небольшой зале, прогнать оттуда мокриц и пауков, натаскать веточек – и если кому-то кажется, что ничего сложного в этом нет, то пусть найдет хоть одну в этой проклятой Торондором горе. Стоило собрать достаточно пуха и меха, надергать волос из бород у этих, стоило все аккуратно и прочно устроить, как в залу вломился их главный с бутылкой в руке.  
Все, кроме лысого верзилы, зовут главного ваше-величество. Верзила зовет его торин-слушай, ну или эй-король, когда у него настроение не очень хорошее.  
\- Они там охерели что ли? – спросил главный, с грохотом поставил бутылку на стол и зашуршал.  
Я высунула голову из гнезда и посмотрела вниз. Он шуршал этикетками, их было две: сверху с человеческими буквами, а под ней – с эльфийскими письменами.  
Один, с длинной белой бородой, начал объяснять что-то, но главный не слушал – трахнул бутылку о стену, осколки разлетелись во все стороны, вино растеклось, а этикетки остались почти целыми.  
Пока белобородый рассказывал, что так случается, или упаковали неправильно, или те, кто отправлял, перепутал, я подумала, бумага-то эльфийская, волшебная, если в гнездо положить, никакая зима страшна не будет.  
Осторожно слетела, старалась в тени держаться, чтобы эти не заметили, но любопытство, как говорил мой дядюшка, до того, как на него конь наступил, - ни к чему хорошему любопытство не приводит. Нужно было хватать этикетку и лететь прочь, но захотелось попробовать вина, и я задержалась.  
Вино оказалось удивительной штукой – само кислое и горькое сразу, а в голове от него легко и пусто. Я схватила бумажки и начала дурачиться, а белобородый договорил как раз:  
\- Я уверен, простая ошибка, и нет нужды ссориться еще и с этими соседями. Случается ведь и так, просто партии перепутали.  
\- Я, ногу Махала всем им в рот, перепутаю партии. А птица что тут делает?  
Это он про меня.  
Все начали бегать, размахивать руками, что-то кричать. Опасности, я же говорила, опасности вокруг.  
Пришлось вылететь из горы. А куда дальше? На улице зима, мороз, за день никуда не добраться, поэтому я спряталась в повозке, нахохлилась, чтобы согреться, и уснула.  
А когда проснулась, повозка куда-то ехала, те, кто ей правили все болтали про какого-то бургомистра, что он главный там, куда мы едем, и что что-то ему приснится, когда мы до места доберемся. Мне ничего не снилось, я не могла спать, мне нечего было есть, а еще было страшно холодно.  
Я подумала, что вот и пришел мой последний миг – а это и хорошо, мало кто из нашего рода может похвастаться такой спокойной смертью, но тут мы остановились, я увидела большой деревянный дом и полетела в него.  
Пауков в доме не было, мокриц тоже, на столе лежала еда, но некому было есть, я клюнула кусочек – не отравлена! – быстро наелась и спрятала по углам несколько кусков мяса, наверняка не всегда здесь так хорошо. И правильно подумала, когда я несла последний симпатичный кусок, в комнату ворвался огромный, громкий и с такой же бутылкой, как у главного в горе быаи.  
\- Они там охерели что ли? – спросил он у те двух, которые за ним забежали.  
Те начали отвечать вместе, я ничего не поняла, только, что огромный – это и есть тот бургомистр, которому должно было присниться. Он их послушал и совсем раскричался, что просто-напросто хотел помочь братскому народу, а те мало того что не довольны, так и куда теперь прикажете это вино девать?  
Один из двух, тот, что посмелее, видимо, ответил, что можно попытаться эльфам обратно отдать, как раз ведь к ним сейчас гонец собирается.  
Дослушивать я не стала, полетела гонца искать. Где должно быть хорошо, так это у эльфов.  
Так и оказалось. Говорили эльфы тихо, меня не замечали, гнездо у них вить было одно удовольствие, лесной ведь народ.  
Сначала мне мешал немного шебутной эльф, который бегал за главным и все бубнил:  
\- Владыка, но подумайте, мы же сами себя наказываем, вино в погребах не помещается, и не пьем мы столько.  
Главный то отвечал, что лично это вино выпьет, или что выкопает новый погреб, или молчал.  
Я к этому привыкла, освоилась, расслабилась, начала думать, может, это оно и есть – дом, и пора мужа себе найти и семью завести, как в зал вломился высокий, всклокоченный в сером и возопил:  
\- Вы тут охерели что ли?  
Дослушивать о том, что перед лицом общего врага нужно объединяться, а не цены на вино поднимать, я не стала. Нагадила серому на шляпу и улетела.  
Главное, говори мне старший брат, перед тем как его еж головой о дерево трахнул, главное – не терять силу духа. Верно говорил, мне кажется.  
Найдется и для меня хорошее местечко.


	3. даин/бильбо, пост тильбо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> постканон (и это значит, что торин умер)  
> и немножко ангст, но с хэппи эндом

Иногда Бильбо не может удержаться и сравнивает Даина с Торином, а потом удивляется, какие же они разные. Торин всегда, даже когда сошел с ума, даже когда носил ветхие рубашки, не сгодившиеся бы даже на тряпку, не то что на королевскую одежду, когда весь был в крови и внутренностях орков – Торин оставался гордым королем, и подходить к нему, а иногда и просто посмотреть было страшновато.  
Даин – другой. Даина запросто можно хлопнуть по плечу, щипнуть за бок, с ним можно посмеяться, когда с Торином хорошо получалось только грустить, с ним можно задорно спеть непристойную песенку, перебрать пива или настойки, громко смеяться и веселиться от души.  
Каждый раз, когда Бильбо хорошо с Даином, утром, днем, или даже ночью, он не может справиться с собой и вспоминает давний, но похожий на этот раз, когда ему было плохо с Торином. Даин проницательный, он всегда замечает и всегда молчит – в этом тоже разница. Торин, заметь он, что Бильбо думает о ком-то другом, не сдержался бы, как никогда ни в чем не сдерживался.  
Иногда ранним утром Бильбо рассматривает спящего Даина и думает, а как бы оно сложилось, если бы Торин остался жив.  
Как бы оно сложилось?  
Иногда Бильбо думает, наверняка пройдет, через год или десять, однажды весной или осенью он проснется и перестанет сравнивать, песни станут задорнее, огонь в камине ярче, вечера уютнее, а Даин – Даин наконец станет счастливым. Но Бильбо все не просыпается и не просыпается.  
Иногда он думает, нужно поговорить, готовит речь, складывает слова, хотя и хоббитенку ясно, как не складывай, гнилая тыква спелой не станет. Но поговорить не выходит, Даин думает о Бильбо – в этом тоже отличие – Даин думает и вовремя успевает, Бильбо отвлекается то на новую книгу, то на интересную поездку, то на свой сад, разбитый на одном из выступов Горы.  
Так проходит год, а за ним и десять, волшебного пробуждения все нет, Бильбо сравнивает, а Даин – молчит.  
Однажды утром, после беспокойной ночи, когда он не мог уснуть и все думал, что же сказать, Бильбо решается, тихо подходит к спальне, не в тронном зале же о таком разговаривать, и останавливается.  
Даин читает, дергает себя за бороду и раздраженно бормочет:  
\- Да как в этом можно разобраться?  
А после бросает книгу и выходит, не заметив Бильбо. Тот подходит к брошенной книге, узнает желто-зеленую обложку, но все равно поднимает и читает название.  
«Ведение сада для начинающих»  
Он знает ее наизусть, любой хоббит, который уже научился читать, знает, но эта книга – другая, она вся в пометках Даина, меж страниц лежат листки с чертежами и вопросами и каждый начинается с «спросить у Бильбо».  
Бильбо аккуратно листает книжку, читает заметки и рассматривает картинки, придумывает, как понятно ответить Даину на все вопросы и наконец, сам не заметив, как это произошло  
просыпается.


	4. джен про ори

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке с феста  
> Двалин, Бофур и Ори сидят перед костром, во время привала, Двалин на посту часового, Бофуру не спится, а Ори... а Ори просто бестолковый. Двалин и Бофур рассказывают ему небылицы, а он им верит)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> гамельнский крысолов и лернейская гидра just because i can

Идти становилось все сложнее, воздух вокруг становился все холоднее, да и вообще, Ори уже несколько десятков раз пожалел, что отправился в поход. И о том, что ссорился с братьями, и о том, что яростно доказывал королю, что готов к любым трудностям, и – больше всего – о том, что король согласился.  
Ори не был готов, Ори страшно устал, ему надоели и приключения, и походная еда, и даже походные песни, но право жаловать, если и было, то исключительно у мистера Бэггинса (и он, конечно, не забывал им пользоваться по несколько раз в день). Ори же, как любой благовоспитанный гном, в тяжелой обстановке молчал.  
Порой по ночам становилось веселее, когда у костра дежурил Бофур, Двалин или мистер Балин и когда вокруг не было никаких опасностей. Тогда Ори подсаживался к часовому и все ночь слушал удивительные истории, немного страшные, а иногда и очень страшные, но непременно с хорошим концом.  
В этот день Ори устал так, что, если бы из-за кустов выскочил сам Смоуг, не шевельнул бы и пальцем. Он не запомнил, что было на ужин, не запомнил, какими словами убедил братьев, что все в порядке, он только завернулся поплотнее в свою серую накидку и уснул. Снилось ему что-то неприятное и неясное, такое, что не опишешь словами, сколько ни старайся. Ори проснулся, поежился от сна и холода и пошел погреться к костру.  
В эту ночь ему повезло вдвойне: у огня оказались Двалин и Бофур. Они негромко обсуждали предстоящий завтра путь и улыбнулись, когда Ори подошел поближе.  
\- Не спится? – спросил Бофур и протянул Ори флягу с горячим настоем.  
Ори кивнул, уселся, наконец согрелся – изнутри и снаружи, и попросил Бофура рассказать ту историю, которую тот не успел закончить несколько ночей назад. Тот вкратце рассказал начало Двалину и продолжил с того места, на котором остановился.  
История была пречудесная – о людском городе, в котором завелось много-много крыс. Они портили припасы и ничего не боялись, бегали по улицам даже днем, и скоро жить в городе стало совершенно невозможно. И тут в город пришел гном. Старушка, которую он встретил у городских ворот, посоветовала ему идти в другое место, но он, когда услышал о крысах, улыбнулся и попросил отвести его к старейшинам. Им он сказал, что знает, как спасти город, но поможет не бесплатно, а за все золото, которое есть у жителей.  
Старейшины не поверили гному, но согласились. Он вышел на городскую площадь, достал флейту из кармана и заиграл. Музыка была удивительно красивой, грустной и веселой сразу, и к гному начали сбегаться крысы, из каждой норы, из каждого укрытия – и скоро места на площади не осталось, и крысы начали заползать друг на друга, но все равно заполонили улицы города.  
Ори смотрел на костер и слушал внимательнее, чем когда Дори рассказывал ему о королях древности. Голос Бофура изменился, да и сам он изменился – уже не веселый шутник, а серьезный и даже немного грозный гном. Ори смотрел на костер и видел в нем и очертания неизвестного города, и полчища огромных крыс, и даже силуэт гнома, который играл волшебную музыку.  
Бофур продолжал.   
Когда все до самого маленького крысенка оказались перед гномом, он еще раз спросил у старейшин, согласны ли они на его цену. Они согласились, и гном заиграл другую мелодию, серьезную и печальную, и пошел из города, а крысы пошли за ним. Он довел их до широкой реки, остановился на берегу, а крысы продолжили идти. Они падали в воду и тонули, и вот уже гном возвращался в город за своей оплатой.  
Но старейшины пожалели золота, и у ворот его встретили городские воины с мечами. Гном попросил обещанное, но они сказали ему убираться и больше никогда не подходить к их городу. Тогда он достал флейту и заиграл. В этот раз музыка была пугающей и вязкой, как самая густая патока. Воины, старейшины, все взрослые в городе не могли пошевелиться от ужаса, но дети вдруг вышли из домов и пошли к гному.   
Дети постарше несли младенцев, сильные помогали слабым, и все они, с гномом во главе шли к реке.   
Тут Бофур остановился и принялся раскуривать трубку. С прикрытыми глазами, в дыму, он показался Ори уже не грозным, а страшным – таким, как Погибель Дурина на картинках, а может, еще страшнее. Но Ори все-таки спросил:  
\- И что случилось дальше?  
Двалин мрачно усмехнулся, а Бофур посмотрел так, что Ори захотелось разбудить братьев и поговорить с ними о чем-нибудь хорошем, о золоте или, например, о том, как научиться выводить ровные руны.  
У реки гном остановился, и дети остановились с ним. Они стояли до самого заката, волосы их шевелил ветер, где-то вдалеке кричали птицы, а внизу шумела река. Гном думал, что же важнее: золото или чужие жизни.  
\- Когда он решил, он заиграл мелодию, вот такую, - и Бофур начал хлопать по карманам в поисках флейты.  
\- Не надо мелодию! – шепотом воскликнул Ори. – Я и так понял, что он отпустил детей домой.   
\- Молодец, что понял, - Бофур широко улыбнулся и стал самим собой: никакой грозности, одни улыбки и веселье.  
\- Теперь моя очередь, - сказал Двалин. – Я тут припомнил, как я однажды бился с многоголовой зачарованной змеей. У нее на месте каждой отрубленной головы две вырастали.  
Двалин подмигнул Бофуру и приготовился рассказывать, но Ори уже не слушал, он спал, и снилась ему музыка, которая умеет делать и ужасные вещи, и самое волшебное волшебство.


	5. двалин/бильбо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> любимая моя отпешечка по заявке с феста  
> Двалин/Бильбо, контраст между грубыми ухаживаниями и нежным сексом

В первые дни похода Бильбо даже казалось, что их просто двое – высоких лысых гномов, в конце концов, их было слишком много, чтобы запомнить за раз. Один отпускал грубые шуточки, осаживал Бильбо, если тот пытался что-то спросить или пожаловаться, впихивал кружку с чаем с такой силой, что Бильбо едва удерживался на ногах, и едва только вслух не говорил, какое этот Взломщик недоразумение и давайте оставим его прямо здесь и пусть домой сам добирается.  
Другой устраивался на привалах поближе, укрывал Бильбо меховой накидкой и отдавал тканевую, чтобы можно было сделать из нее подушку, другой Двалин проводил горячей рукой по лбу Бильбо, осторожно гладил кудри и шептал: «Спи». Бильбо спал и немного надеялся, что и утром рядом с ним окажется этот. Оказывался, другой, резкий, неласковый, и вместо «Доброе утро» было «Что разлегся? Давно вставать пора».  
Бильбо злился, бурчал, мол, будь они неладны, эти гномы, но постепенно привык: и к походу, и к грубостям днем, и к трогательной нежности ночью. Надеялся, правда, что Двалин смягчится, перестанет вести себя хуже троллей, но тот, если и смягчался, то никак этого проявлять не хотел. И после разговора, который вроде как должен был прояснить намерения обоих, «Так я тебе нравлюсь, или что», Бильбо снова надеялся – и снова ничего не изменилось.  
Поход продолжался, приключения выпрыгивали как монстры из заводной шкатулки, другие замечали, и Бильбо замечал, как становится другим: немного серьезнее, немного мужественнее, немного сильнее.  
В доме Беорна Двалин неизвестно какой магией сумел раздобыть отдельную спальню, и во второй вечер отдыха, после несколько дней непрекращающихся, ужасно резких колкостей в адрес Бильбо, подошел к нему, хлопнул по плечу и спросил: «Так что? Пойдешь?»  
Бильбо пошел. Плелся за Двалином и думал, что то, что с ним сейчас будет, будет, конечно, совсем не так, как бывало в Шире – и не ошибся. Едва закрылась дверь, Двалин подхватил его на руки, уложил на кровать, будто что-то очень хрупкое, раздел и где-то между поцелуями, которыми он покрыл всего – на самом деле всего – Бильбо, и признаниями, от которых Бильбо то бледнел, то краснел; где-то между влажными, медленными движениями и тем, что Бильбо взял все дело в свои руки, Двалин ему улыбнулся. Улыбка была и грозная, и серьезная, и ласковая, и очень красивая – где-то между тем, как они оба кончили, Бильбо подумал, что Двалин больше не будет раздваиваться в его глазах.  
И улыбнулся в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тому, кто случайно знает по-русски называется игрушка jack in the box моя вечная любовь


	6. торин/трандуил, преслэш

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> два короля играют в шахматы

Два короля играют в шахматы. Все важные вопросы давно улажены советниками, все учтивые речи давно сказаны, и получается, что и говорить не о чем, и делать – нечего.   
Остались только шахматы, и Король-под-Горой старательно выбрасывает из памяти уроки Балина, сотни партий с Фрерином, он сказал, что не умеет, и держит в памяти свои глупые вопросы, старается ходить просто, не рассчитывать, не думать, но, конечно, думает.  
Король Великого Зеленолесья, способный отличить правду от лжи по малейшему жесту, старательно не замечает, что партнер ловко и умело расправляется с его фигурами, старательно учит, как чем ходить и в чем суть игры.  
В чем же суть, когда по стенам ползут длинные тени, огонь стыдливо дрожит и норовит погаснуть, никого вокруг и в воздухе пряно пахнет сухими листьями.  
\- Сохранить часть фигур и выиграть, поставить соперника в безвыходное положение, - терпеливо повторяет Король Великого Зеленолесья.  
\- Королевский гамбит, - не задумываясь, отвечает Король-под-Горой, - так называется то, что я сделал в начале.  
В большой зале пир, до них доносится шум, звон, звуки веселья, а с улицы, наоборот, - ни журчания воды, ни шороха листьев. Воздух снаружи, а, может, и внутри слегка искрится от напряжения, и Король Великого Зеленолесья двигает ферзя и говорит:  
\- Идеальный мат. Так называется то, что я сделаю в конце.


	7. джен про ори дубль два

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке с дайри феста  
> Двалин, Бофур и Ори сидят перед костром, во время привала, Двалин на посту часового, Бофуру не спится, а Ори... а Ори просто бестолковый. Двалин и Бофур рассказывают ему небылицы, а он им верит)
> 
> бенефис Двалина

\- Дело, значит, было так, - начал Двалин, и Ори поежился.  
Дождь лил уже шестую ночь, и, кажется, не намеревался заканчиваться. Ори привык к каплям, стекающим с капюшона, к ледяному ветру, к мокрым веткам, которые норовили не просто ударить по лицу, но и проехаться по нему листьями, к внезапно изменившемуся мистеру Бэггинсу – первые три дня тот безостановочно жаловался, а потом вдруг перестал и начал удивлять всю Компанию: то шутил про Страну Дождя, в которую они случайно въехали, то рассказывал, что читал в книге, как заколдовать дождь, то напевал какие-то веселые хоббитские песенки.  
Ори привык ко всему, кроме бесконечного, утомительного и неуютного шума. Дождь лил, лил, лил, никакой гномьей магии не хватало, чтобы развести хороший огонь и обсушиться, поэтому звук, который утомлял Ори, казалось, идет не только от земли и деревьев, но он него самого, от влажной одежды и кожи.  
Вечером пятого дня они нашли пещеру. У них появился и огонь, и немного тишины, дождь не кончился, но можно было вообразить, что они в доме, а он – на улице, за стенами и окнами, в общем – ужасно далеко. Ори высушился сам, оставил мокрую одежду у огня, сам устроился недалеко, пожелал братьям доброй ночи – и не смог уснуть.  
Желанная тишина оказалась раздражителем похуже бесконечного шума, и Ори пошел к Двалину, который сидел у входа в пещеру и задумчиво смотрел в темноту.  
\- За историей пришел? Ну слушай. Дело, значит, было так…  
Ори поежился, потому что с каменного навеса ему за шиворот залилось целое озеро ледяной воды.  
Лет двадцать назад в небольшой роще недалеко от Синих гор завелась неведомая напасть. Караваны, которые сворачивали с тракта, чтобы сократить путь – исчезали, и не оставалось от них ни колеса, не пряжки, ни даже костей.  
Глава стражи собрал отряд воинов, и они отправились в рощу, пробыли там день, затем другой, но ни монстра, ни следов его не встретили. Единственное, что показалось им странным, что в центре рощи было болото, хотя и почва была хорошей, и деревья вокруг стояли здоровые. Но гномы – не эльфы, они в воде не так уж хорошо разбираются. Отряд проводил караван, и следующий проводил – никакой опасности, никаких чудовищ. И они вернулись домой.  
Прошло несколько месяцев, и вот снова – исчез караван, а с ним и целое стадо овец в деревне неподалеку. Глава стражи решил снова послать отряд, чтобы они каждое дерево осмотрели, каждую нору, и нашли логово монстра. Но один воин попросил дать ему несколько дней, мол, может, чудище не заметит одного гнома и не станет прятаться. Начальник стражи подумал и согласился. Воин взял свои лучшие топоры, меч и ножи и отправился в путь.  
Ночью он заметил, что за ним кто-то крадется. Воин выхватил топор, схватил лазутчика, но, благо, решил взглянуть на него – за ним крался один из племянников его лучшего друга, шебутной малый, но ловкий стрелок.  
Воин отругал мальца, но решил обратно не отсылать, чудовище и двоих не должно испугаться, а еще один боец никогда не повредит. Воин взял обещание, что малец не полезет близко к монстру, и они продолжили путь.  
Наутро они добрались до рощи. Осмотрели деревья, кусты, дорогу – ничего. Они пошли к болоту и заметили, как у него тихо, птицы не пели, животные не сновали туда-сюда.  
Ори показалось, что и вокруг них стихло, что костер перестал трещать, а дождь – молотить по земле. Он вздрогнул, когда в темноте завыл варг, а следом – еще один.  
\- Не пугайся, - сказал Двалин, - они далеко.  
Воин с мальцом обошли болото вокруг, и воин заметил то, что упускали до тех пор – пещеру. Вход был скрыт листьями, но можно было рассмотреть чудовище. Это была гигантская змея, туловище ее было толще тополей, растущей в роще, и вместо одной головы у нее было несколько.  
Воин взял лук и начал пускать в змею стрелы. Они попадали, но не наносили вреда, чудище только разъярилось и поползло на воина. Оно попыталось оплести его своим телом, зажать в кольцах, но воин не просто так пережил нападение премерзкого Смоуга – он был силен и умен. Воин позволил змее подумать, что она побеждает, но когда она была совсем близко, выхватил топоры и начал рубить головы зачарованной твари.  
Раз! Две головы слетели с шеи, если эти отростки можно было так назвать. Два! Еще две слетели. Как вихрь свистели в воздухе топоры! Как буря двигался воин и рубил, рубил, рубил!  
\- Сколько же было голов? – спросил Ори.  
\- Не перебивай, настрой собьешь, - ответил Двалин.  
Воин бился, и бился, пока не почувствовал, что силы понемногу начинают оставлять его. Сколько же голов у этой змеи, подумал он и наконец заметил – на месте каждой отрубленной головы вырастали две новые.  
\- Малец, - закричал воин,- возьми ветку потолще, зажги и прижигай раны змее!  
Он не растерялся, нашел сук, едва ли не с себя толщиной, разжег огонь и раскалил его в нем и принялся помогать воину. Весь день и всю ночь они срубали головы и прижигали раны, пока на рассвете воин не срубил последнюю.  
Змея зашипела и издохла, а воины – теперь они оба могли так называть себя – разрезали ее туловище и окунули стрелы в кровь, которая была страшным ядом.  
\- Так что смотри, ни Торину, ни Кили под стрелы не суйся, сгоришь от змеиного яда заживо.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Ори и сообразил, - а как? Вы же свои стрелы в кровь опускали?  
\- Опускал, - согласился Двалин, - но лук вместе со стрелами я Торину подарил, стрелок из меня не лучший.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал Ори еще раз.  
Поблагодарил за историю и пошел в пещеру спать. Снилось ему шипение сотни змеиных голов и блики солнца на зеленой коже.


	8. тильба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> вроде как по заявке   
> У Торина какая-то фобия, заставляющая бояться хоббита  
> с тильбо феста

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> упорошная тильба - это раз  
> неприлично длинные предложения - это два

Торин мог понять все: и драконью жажду золота, и зловредность гоблинов, и схожую с детской жестокость троллей, и страсть орков к ужасным изобретениям – все, кроме того, зачем, во имя Махала, у как будто бы безобидных хоббитов есть способность бесшумно подкрадываться к кому угодно и метко швырять камни. Это было непонятно, и это настораживало.  
Особенно – когда хоббит перестал бесконечно ныть и наградил своим подозрительным талантом пони, они ехали так тихо, что даже зайцы не слышали, а потом хоббит заговаривал о чем-то странном, говорил о погоде или спрашивал, любит ли Торин читать, и тот позорно, недостойно своего титула подпрыгивал в седле и нервно озирался.  
Или вот – Двалин с Балином. Торин поделился своими сомнениями – специально дождался ночи, специально несколько раз проверил, спит ли полурослик – шепотом рассказал, что хоббит – личность подозрительная и нужно с ним ухо востро держать, но эти…  
Двалин сказал:  
\- С глузду ты, дорогой король, двинулся, - и ушел спать.  
А Балин еще хуже, как начал о том, что проявления интереса разные бывают, так и не останавливался полночи.  
Какой тут интерес, когда у Торина подозрения крепли каждый день (что за неизвестную траву хоббит добавляет в их отвары? о чем тихонько пересмеивается с волшебником по вечерам? почему с ним так вежливы эльфы?), а он будто бы и чувствовал – старался держать к Торину поближе, заводил ненужные разговоры и предлагал поменяться местами для ночлега, у него, мол, удобнее.  
Торин разговоры разговаривал и местами иногда менялся, но не спал толком – наблюдал за полуросликом, как тот крутится во сне, порой хмурится, порой улыбается (скоро он выучил, что если хоббит лежит на спине, значит, ему снятся дурные сны, тогда Торин переворачивал его на правый бок и поправлял накидку, в которую тот кутался). От постоянного недосыпания Торин помрачнел, стал раздражаться еще быстрее, на Кили – что тот не может в оленя с расстояния руки попасть, на Бофура – что смеется без меры, на Балина – за странные задумчивые взгляды, на Двалина – за подмигивания и довольные ухмылки, на волшебника – что и дороги не знает и помощи от него никакой, но больше всего, конечно, на хоббита – раз задумал козни строить, так строй уже в конце концов, хотелось сказать Торину, а не делай вид, что случайно здесь оказался и вообще только как лучше хотел.  
В одну ночь Торин не выдержал и не уснул даже, забылся тяжелым сном, а когда проснулся - от того, что то-то шею щекочет – завизжал, тонко и истерично, как безмозглые девицы в людских поселениях, когда мышь видели. Хоббит нависал над ним, а от крика подскочил, отшатнулся, ударился затылком о толстую ветку и рухнул. Остальные проснулись, схватились за оружие, и Торину пришлось объяснять, что что-то напугало мистера полурослика, вот он и завизжал, а потом и в обморок рухнул. Фили и Бифур на всякий случай отправились посмотреть, нет ли чего вокруг лагеря, а остальные легли спать, только Двалин задержался:  
\- Хоббит, говоришь, запищал? – он подмигнул, фыркнул и тоже пошел спать.  
А Торин остался думать, что же замышлял коварный полурослик.  
Наутро он проснулся позже всех, поэтому есть пришлось уже остывшую похлебку. Торин ел и думал, думал и ел, а когда увидел, как хоббит что-то взволнованно рассказывает волшебнику, вдруг понял. И ужаснулся.  
Какой же силой должен обладать хоббит, что могущественный маг нанял его, чтобы расправиться с гномами? Торин вскочил и замер. Снести голову злодею? Но тот ничего еще не сделал. А если после сделанного некому уже будет ему голову сносить?  
Решение не приходило, и Торин решил подождать и понаблюдать еще. Хоббит ничего не заподозрил и поведения не изменил, все также старался оказаться к Торину поближе, рассказывал что-то сам или спрашивал, когда готовил, отдавал Торину самую большую порцию, а однажды даже предложил научить, как плести венки из цветов.  
Венки Торин плести отказался, Махал знает, эти хоббитские традиции, окажется еще, что это обряд, который позволяет тому, кто учил, прирезать того, кто учился, во сне или еще что похуже.   
А потом случились гоблинские пещеры и их омерзительный король, хоббит пропал и нашелся, а за этим – варги, огонь и Азог, будь навеки проклято его имя.  
Когда Торин уже не мог подняться, он взглянул на сосну, за которую цеплялись его соратники и хоббит. Тот вроде как должен был злорадно улыбаться, удача ведь какая, самому Торина убивать не придется, но на лицо у него было решительное, а в глазах горела ярость.  
Маленький хоббит выхватил свой маленький меч и побежал на варга, и Торин отстраненно подумал, что не так уж тихо он бежит.  
А потом – может, Двалин с Балином как всегда были правы и бояться надо было не того, что хоббит его убьет под покровом ночи.  
А потом – что-то теплое и приятное, как будто не он, а ему поправляют покрывало и переворачивают со спины на левый бок, туда, где снятся приятные сны.


	9. филикили

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> навеяно заявкой с феста  
> Каждый раз когда в их жизни происходит что-то важное, братья оставляют друг на друге шрамы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пользуясь случаем передаю горячий привет провайдеру, который решил, что интернет - это зло, и кому он вообще нужен  
> а у нас тут немножко даарк, и немножко мазохизма, агота кристоф из каждого слова, а килиэль в три слова

Когда они решили, что хотят татуировки как у Двалина, и, не придумав ничего лучше, начали вырезать руны друг на друге – у Фили на коленях была левая рука Кили, у Кили на коленях – левая Фили, солнце ярко светило в глаза обоим, было жарко, весело и интересно, пока Кили не вонзил свой осколок ему в руку, пока он не сделал то же – тогда они оба познакомились с болью, и она оказалась ужасной, но и привлекательной.  
Следующий раз был случайным: Фили бежал по перелеску со всех ног, хотел что-то рассказать Кили – история вылетела из головы и больше не вернулась, когда ногу сжало, обожгло страшной болью – Фили тогда еле добрел до дома, руки были все в крови, в ногу с каждым движением все глубже входили ржавые зубья капкана, двигаться, смотреть, даже дышать было тяжело, и Фили думал, остановлюсь и прилягу ненадолго. Но была и другая мысль, что нужно вернуться к Кили, она и доволокла его до дяди.  
Было столько криков, столько волнений, мама и дядя одинаково впали в ярость и метались по комнате, мама рявкала:  
\- Найду мерзавцев…  
\- И кишки вокруг дерева обмотаю! – заканчивал за ней дядя.  
Отец же убедился, что рану промыли хорошо, потрепал Фили по плечу, попросил быть осторожнее и увел остальных. В комнате остался только Кили. Подошел осторожно, как будто Фили был чужим, присел на пол, медленно размотал повязку, погладил – не раны, воздух рядом с ними – но Фили все равно вздрогнул. А потом в руках у Кили появился нож, тонкий и длинный, как у торговцев, которые приезжали с Востока. Появился нож, а за ним и раны, точно такие же, как на ноге Фили, только – у Кили.  
Боль на двоих – она должна была бы стать в два раза сильнее – боль на двоих становилась приятной, как жар, когда слишком близко сидишь у огня, как град после долгой засухи, который остро колотит по коже, как любовь, о которой поется в песнях, такая, от которой только и умирать.  
Были и стрелы, пущенные с десяти шагов в голень – тогда они снова одинаково хромали, но никто уже не удивлялся, знали, если братья что-то себе в голову вбили, наказывай-не наказывай, делать не перестанут. Были острые рубины, ради которых пришлось полгода помогать в кузнице. Оно того стоило, понимал Фили, когда они раскладывали камни на пол, он ложился на них спиной ложился, а сверху садился Кили.  
Оно того стоило, соглашался Кили, когда он был снизу.  
Были тонкие металлические нити, они оставляли следы, они натирали кожу до крови, Фили обматывал левую руку Кили, а Кили – левую Фили. Они водили пальцами по натертой коже, прикусывали ее и слизывали кровь, а однажды даже попробовали посыпать свежие раны солью – и это было так хорошо. Фили смотрел, как выгибается и стонет Кили, чувствовал, как расползается от соли его кожа, чувствовал тяжесть и жар внизу – и видел по глазам, что с Кили происходит то же самое.  
Но соль пришлось оставить, раны долго не заживали, а та, что была у Фили, еще и загноилась.  
Был воск, он медленно собирался внутри свечи, и они отчего-то ждали, что он потечет по коже медленно, но уверенно, как мед, но воск застывал, и это было поразительно. Когда Фили капал Кили на живот, когда Кили наклонял свечу над ладонью Фили – лучше этого не было ничего.  
Были плети и кинжалы, были веревки на горле и голодовки – было все, пока не начался Поход, пока Кили не встретил ее, пока они оба не узнали, что ранить друг друга дозволено не только им.  
И вот тогда, с опозданием в несколько десятков лет, Фили почувствовал боль – и она оказалась отвратительной.


	10. леголас/гимли, только гимли уже умер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> леголас вернулся домой после всего

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тлен, уныние и бзхдн  
> что-то у меня сегодня не самый удачный день

Лес шумит привычно, как будто и не было этой сотни лет. Леголас ступает осторожно, тропа заросла, и не хочется тревожить траву и тех, кто в ней живет.  
Лес шумит, вдалеке журчит ручей, и мысли Леголаса текут медленнее, спокойнее, кажется, если подойте к воде, закрыть глаза и просидеть там достаточно долго, все, что было не здесь, покажется – или окажется – сном.  
Кошмаром – война у Эребора и война с Сауроном. Тревожным сном – слухи об отце, которые время от времени доходили до него, слухи о Тауриэль. Приятными мечтами – Гимли, как они учились быть друзьями, как путешествовали вместе – пещеры и леса, подземные города и первые, самые древние деревья, как дружба изменилась – и появился узор, из страсти и нежности, этот узор Леголас рисовал на одежде Гимли, этим узором Гимли заплетал ему косы.  
Тяжелым сном, после которого только и горевать от неясной тоски, окажется то, что Гимли ушел в чертоги Махала.  
Были места, где Леголасу были бы рады, были даже те, где не стали бы тяготиться печальным, молчаливым гостем, но он выбрал то, которое привык называть домом, и за сотню лет так и не отвык.  
Дворец был близко, два часа ходьбы или даже меньше, но Леголас медлил. Подолгу разглядывал листья, небо в просветах, кору деревьев – когда-то почти все они были старше Леголаса. Теперь он поражался, как юн этот лес.  
Когда сзади треснула ветка, Леголас не обернулся.  
Конечно, он вышел встретить.  
Отец молчал, и Леголас вспомнил, как по дороге думал, насколько тот изменился. Пока он был с Гимли, он привык к жизни смертных, к тому, как меняется их тело, голос, глаза, дух. Леголасу отчего-то пришло в голову, что и отец изменился так же, на лице появились морщинки – и от радости, и от горя, поступь стала не такой легкой, движения – не такими изящными. Он едва не рассмеялся, когда понял, какая это глупость. Правду говорили мудрейшие – каждый думает так, как живет. Эльфы не стареют.  
Он обернулся и вздрогнул. Мудрейшие ошибались, и он ошибался. Морщин не было, осанка не изменилась, волосы цвета луны не потеряли блеска, но отец постарел, так страшно постарел.  
Заметит ли смертный разницу, подумал Леголас, когда сделал первый шаг.  
Как сильно изменился я сам? – во время второго.  
А после, когда отец коснулся его руки и тихо сказал: «Мне так жаль», Леголас наконец заплакал.  
И отец – тоже.


	11. преслэш, бильбо/половина филикили

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> признаваться в любви пьяным - оч глупая затея

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тут должен был быть уняняшный джен про маму бильбо для r2r, но на меня внезапно напала бутылка винища, и да, джен отложился до лучших времен

Гномья настойка оказалась страшно сладкой, и сначала Бильбо казалось, что ничего не происходит – ничего и не происходило, он не согревался, не хмелел, смотреть на гномьи лица не становилось приятнее, и шутки Гэндальфа все так же не были забавными.  
А потом Бильбо встал, и мир покачнулся, а когда стал на место, оказалось, что уважаемый мистер Взломщик пьян, как давно уже не бывал.  
Пока он размышлял, а когда же, собственно, он был настолько пьян – на столетнем юбилее старшего Тука или еще раньше, когда родители уехали на ярмарку в Малый Делвинг, а он успел стащить у отца ключи от кладовки с наливками, пока Бильбо тер лоб и напряженно думал, кто-то схватил его за локоть и поволок от лагеря, то есть в лес.  
Бильбо не хотел в лес. Бильбо хотел наконец вспомнить, а еще, наверное, присесть и ненадолго прикрыть глаза, и, может быть, даже поспать. Но его усадили на поваленное трухлявое дерево и встряхнули. Бильбо подумал, что же за незадача, одежда и так приходит в негодность быстрее, чем он достает ее из мешка, а тут еще дерево это – наверняка в нем термиты и другие насекомые, которые всю жизнь только и мечтали о чьих-нибудь зеленых бриджах, а когда мысль кончилась, поднял глаза. Перед ним стоял один из племянников Торина, Бильбо не запомнил, как кого зовут в первый вечер, а потом было не до них, было слишком много других гномов, тех, что не ходили всегда вместе. Бильбо знал, что они племянники Торина, и что их вместе зовут Филикили.   
Половина Филикили, которая стояла перед ним, была взволнована, теребила кисет на поясе, ходила взад-вперед и молчала.   
Бильбо смотрел, но ему скоро надоело, и он решил, после того, как попробовал посмотреть на звезды и чуть не упал, смотреть на дерево, которое росло за спиной половины Филикили. Дерево не двигалось, и смотреть на него было приятно. На Филикили тоже было приятно посмотреть, и на половину, и на целое, но когда они не носились вокруг, а сидели или стояли.  
Вдруг Бильбо понял, что это ужасно невежливо, и спросил:  
\- А ты левая половина или правая?  
Половина Филикили замерла, всплеснула руками, протараторила:  
\- Прекратите же издеваться, я ничего плохого не имел в виду, я просто хотел сказать, что вы мне нравитесь, - и ускакала в ночь.  
\- Ага, - ответил Бильбо деревьям: тому, на котором сидел, и тому, на которое смотрел, - ага.  
Когда кто-то говорит, что другой кто-то нравится этому первому, и происходит все ночью в лесу – это вряд ли значит, что первый кто-то имеет в виду что-то невинное, приятельство там или дружбу.  
Бильбо улегся на дерево, пожелал жучкам приятного аппетита и решил, что его половина – левая. Ведь правой нужно жениться и наследников заводить, какие уж тут «вы мне нравитесь» малознакомым хоббитам.  
Бильбо смотрел на звезды то левым глазом, то правым, так они не кружились, и думал, а почему бы и нет? Он представил, как они тихонько перешептываются по ночам и изредка целуются, как Бильбо рассказывает Торину, и тот сначала негодует, а потом смиряется, а потом они – скорее бы уже! – доходят до Горы, Гэндальф побеждает дракона, и живут они с его половиной Филикили – у которой было бы неплохо узнать имя – долго и счастливо.  
Так и было, ну, пока не наступило серое, промозглое, похмельное утро.


	12. гэндальф/радагаст

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> супер однострочник

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> это так, чтобы ручку расписать и с персонажами немножко познакомиться)  
> мои извинения за строчные буквы, но на планшете уж очень неудобно прописными пользоваться

\- дегустация!  
\- нет-нет, мой друг! на сегодня я попробовал достаточно.  
\- жаль. даже трубочного зелья нового не отведаешь?  
\- до утра оно не исчезнет? тогда и отведаю.  
\- и вина не испробуешь?  
\- чьего приготовления?  
\- моего, конечно!  
\- тогда тоже завтра.  
\- не много ли для одного завтра?  
\- станет много - удлиним ненадолго, никто и не заметит.  
\- может, воды? ты бледен.  
\- я сейчас и воздухом в твоем доме опасаюсь дышать.  
\- помочь на улицу выйти?  
\- нет-нет, спасибо. я лучше здесь полежу.  
\- я беспокоюсь! видишь, и Себастьян беспокоится, и тени тоже. скоро огонь от волнения погаснет.  
\- пусть гаснет.  
\- и что в темноте?  
в темноте сухие губы, тяжелое дыхание, колючие волосы и невидимые улыбки - смешные и немного глупые, как им обоим нравится.


	13. двалин/кили, преслэш

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке с феста  
> Двалин/Кили. Попытки Кили подкатить. Недоумение со стороны Двалина, пока какой-нибудь случай (или добрый гном) не раскрывает ему глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> немножко кавайного романса, потому что воскресенье и думать страшно лень

\- Двалин, Двалин, смотри, какой я меч у орка отбил?  
Неясно, чем этот орский меч отличается от доброй сотни других, которые Кили мог бы подобрать после битвы, - криво выкованный, острый, ржавый, меч как меч, но Двалин кивает.  
С опаской, конечно, у него хорошая память, и последний раз, когда эти двое привлекали его внимание ко всякой ерунде, которую встречали, был не так давно. То Фили, то Кили совали ему под нос разные мелочи, а когда Двалин рассвирепел и открыл дверь в свои покои, на него опрокинулось ведро ледяной воды.   
\- Отличный меч, - говорит Двалин и идет дальше.  
Кили, судя по звуку, выбрасывает свой замечательный меч, как только Двалин отворачивается.  
***  
\- Двалин, не посмотришь моего пони? У него, кажется, подкова в негодность пришла.  
Двалин вздыхает – он в подковах понимает не больше, чем в каких-нибудь хоббитских дырявых салфетках. Он смотрит, Кили стоит рядом, грозно сопит и тоже смотрит. Когда пони начинается недовольно фыркать, Двалин предлагает позвать Нори или Бофура, да хоть хоббита, может, он чего и поймет.  
Кили кивает и отвечает:  
\- Да, они лучше нас разбираются.  
Двалин хочет спросить, ну и чего же он тогда сразу их не позвал, но Кили стоит до того взволнованный, что он решает – не важно.  
***  
\- Двалин, а сколько в суп соли класть?  
Двалин подходит и смотрит на варево – по нему видно, что соль дело уже не спасет – но и не испортит, поэтому он щедро сыплет. Кили лезет под руку, и в котел падает добрая половина мешочка Бомбура.  
Позже, когда Торин отчитывает Кили за испорченный ужин, Двалин ждет привычного:  
\- Это Двалин солил.  
Но Кили молчит и все ниже опускает голову.  
***  
\- Двалин, Двалин, а с чем можно зарифмовать любовь?  
Двалин думал, такое только в многословных рассказах брата или Дори бывает, но сейчас он чувствует, как брови ползут вверх.  
\- Любовь, говоришь?  
\- Ага, - смущенно кивает Кили, - я песню любовную пишу.   
\- Морковь, - отвечает Двалин, - или оставь.   
\- Не надо меня оставлять, - бубнит Кили и идет прочь.  
\- Это рифма такая, - кричит Двалин вслед.  
\- Ага, - отвечает Кили, но не оборачивается.  
***  
\- Помнишь девицу, которая нас сначала соблазняла как могла, а потом заявила, что ей домой пора, и сбежала? – внезапно спрашивает Торин.  
\- Помню. Ты все по ней страдаешь?  
\- Я не страдаю. И не страдал! И вообще я о другом, ты себя как та девица ведешь. Кили к тебе то с одним, то с другим, песню вон сочинил, все воют уже, хоббит сбежать грозится, если он ее еще раз нам, а не тебе петь будет.  
Двалин хмурится. Ну почему нельзя было подойти и сказать, а то мечи эти, соль, песни.  
\- Я поговорю.  
\- Ты только это, аккуратно говори, а то знаю я твои лиричные разговоры, - смеется Торин.  
***  
\- Давай, - говорит Двалин, и Кили подпрыгивает.  
\- Что давать?  
Двалин вздыхает, качает головой и садится рядом.  
\- Пой песню свою.  
Кили смущается, путается в словах, но поет.  
А песня-то, думает Двалин, - неплохая.


	14. торин|бильбо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> бильбо вяжет торину шарф

Гномы не простужаются, это Бильбо запомнил еще в первый год, когда Торин – едва оправившись от ран – начал чихать и кашлять.  
\- Это реакция на волнения, - заявил он в первый день.  
\- Это из-за пыли в воздухе, - на второй.  
\- Это из-за трав, которые эльфы по всей Горе разбросали, - на третий.  
Через неделю он буквально наорал на Бильбо, что это у него в Шире было время простужаться, а гномы, особенно занятые важными делами, никогда и ничем не болеют. Речь вышла бы намного лучше, если бы Торину не приходилось хвататься то за стену, то за самого Бильбо.  
Но суть он уловил, поэтому тогда просто рассказал Двалину, что его драгоценный король страшно болен хоббитской болезнью, а сейчас – когда Торин посреди зимы решил заняться реконструкцией восточных наблюдательных пунктов – сейчас Бильбо вязал шарф.  
Раздобыть пряжу помог Балин, один из лучших гномов, как не уставал повторять Бильбо на пирах, Балин не сказал ни слова, хотя Бильбо все не нравились цвета, толщина, шерсть была то недостаточно, то слишком пушистой, то слишком колючей. Наконец и пряжа, и спицы были хороши, и Бильбо приступил к вязанию.  
Он представлял себе истинно королевский шарф, черный, с вкраплениями золотой нити, тяжелый и плотный, с традиционным гномьим орнаментом в центре – представлялось отлично, вот только Бильбо не очень хорошо помнил, как вязать. Пришлось снова просить Балина о помощи, а после изучать специальные книги.  
Бильбо истратил несколько мотков, пока пробовал разные узоры и рассчитывал схему. Работа шла бы быстрее, если бы ему не приходилось прятать связанное от Торина, которому даже коронация не помогла избавиться от привычки вламываться в чужие комнаты, едва стукнув по двери снаружи.  
Бильбо вязал по ночам, и днем, как только выдавалась свободная минута – и спустя две недели шарф был готов. Он получился не совсем таким королевским, как планировалось, но все равно был хорош, - пусть и длины в нем было столько, что всего Торина обмотать можно было бы.  
Бильбо упаковал шарф, уточнил, не забыл ли Балин рассказать Торину про хоббитскую традицию, что подарки нужно обязательно носить, иначе даритель страшно оскорбится. Балин не забыл, и Бильбо отправился вручать.  
Торин подарку обрадовался, витиевато поблагодарил Бильбо и даже попытался намотать шарф на шею.  
\- Тут навык нужен, - сказал Бильбо и помог.  
Выглядело хорошо, и по-королевски, и даже немножко уютно.  
Балин не подвел, Торин исправно носил шарф всю зиму – и не забывал время от времени напоминать Бильбо:  
\- Видите, мастер Бэггинс, гномы все же не простужаются.  
\- Конечно, - отвечал Бильбо и в очередной раз хвалил себя за смекалку.


	15. гэндальф/радагаст

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> одна ролевая игра и одна игра в слова)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> раз, посвящается [Esthree](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree) с любовью, сердцами и букетом котят!)  
> два, пагадор - это говорящая крейзи белка, которая у меня завелась [вот здесь](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3612663/chapters/7972614) и как-то очень уж мне приглянулась  
> три, упорошность, все дела  
> и четыре, кто научился вставлять ссылки, м? кто молодец?))

\- Инсинуация, - сказал Радагаст.  
\- Деградация, - сказал Пагадор за себя, погладил Себастьяна по голове и сказал за него:  
\- Дефлорация.  
\- Пагадор! Перестань за Себастьяна гадости говорить!  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Пагадор, - тогда демонстрация.  
Они играли уже несколько часов. Игра была простая, нужно было вытянуть букву и называть слова, которые с нее начинались, - самые длинные и дурацкие слова, подслушанные у людей. У Пагадора и Себастьяна была одинаковая буква, потому что Радагаст позволил им делать бумажки с буквами, не подумав, что если кто-то хорошо говорит, это не значит, что он и алфавит хорошо знает.  
\- Аффирмация, - сказал Радагаст, и Пагадор вздохнул.  
\- Дезинфекция и диссимиляция!  
Радагаст тоже вздохнул. Неизвестно, откуда Пагадор понабрался таких слов, но, кажется, победит сегодня он. Или Себастьян, который всю игру то сопел, то лакал молоко из миски.  
\- Тогда… тогда пусть будет абсорбция.  
Что бы это ни значило. Пагадор ненадолго задумался, и Радагаст уже приготовился признать поражение, но его в очередной раз спас Гэндальф – грохотом во дворе и тем, что распахнул дверь и влетел в дом.  
\- У меня всего четыре часа! Звери – кыш, Радагаст, слушай, какую я игру узнал.  
Радагаст наигрался на сегодня, а, может, даже и на завтра, но правила гостеприимства и долгая дружба заставили улыбнуться и предложить Гэндальфу присесть. Сразу после того, как Радагаст пробурчал, что никто кроме него не может гонять зверей.  
\- Прости, - ответил Гэндальф, - и некогда садиться. Лучше слушай. Мы будем играть как актеры. Я буду старым и мудрым волшебником, а ты будешь старым и сумасшедшим волшебником!  
\- Ага, - кивнул Радагаст, - а чем это будет отличаться от того, что мы всегда делаем?  
\- Да, ты прав. Тогда наоборот, ты будешь мудрым, а я буду сумасшедшим. Давай свой посох, - Гэндальф протянул Радагасту свой.  
\- Шляпу тоже отдать?  
\- Нет, шляпу, пожалуй, не надо.  
\- И что делать?  
\- Я не знаю, ты же мудрый волшебник, - для убедительности Гэндальф пару раз подпрыгнул и начал напевать веселую песенку.  
Что за день, подумал Радагаст, Пагадор едва не обставил в слова, а теперь вот Гэндальф. Он принюхался, но нет, ничем не пахло.  
Покрутил непривычно ровный и длинный посох в руках и изрек:  
\- Прекрати скакать по дому, мой друг. Нам нужно обсудить важные дела.  
\- Какие важности могут быть в такой чудесный вечер? Взгляни, как весело светит луна и как озорно бегут по небу облака!  
\- И все же прекрати скакать, иначе мне придется тебя обездвижить.  
Гэндальф усмехнулся. Но перемещаться вприпрыжку не перестал.  
\- Ах так! – воскликнул Радагаст, - ну берегись! – и он попробовал сотворить заклинание.  
Кристалл засиял, но ничего не произошло. Гэндальф хихикнул.  
\- Смейся, смейся, дорогой друг. Сейчас я разберусь, как работает этот чудной посох, а потом мы будем беседовать, пока слова не кончатся.  
Радагаст попробовал заклинание еще раз, в этот раз получилось лучше, с Гэндальфа слетела шляпа. Появился азарт. В следующий раз Радагаст смог немного растрепать бороду Гэндальфу, за этим – едва не выбил у него посох.  
\- Да это уже похоже на дуэль! - закричал Гэндальф и звонко рассмеялся.  
Радагаст давно не слышал такого легкого смеха, он атаковал снова – и сумел расстегнуть ремень на балахоне Гэндальфа. Тот нанес ответный удар.  
Кристалл засветился оранжевым, так ярко, что Радагаст моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, выяснил, что из-за заклинания исчезла одежда, и его, и Гэндальфа.  
\- Ага, - сказал Радагаст в ответ на довольную улыбку Гэндальфа. – так, значит? А я тогда вот что сделаю.  
Он махнул посохом в сторону огня, и в доме стало темно.  
Неплохая игра, подумал Радагаст, когда на ощупь нашел горячего и все еще улыбающегося Гэндальфа.


	16. джен про трандуила, леголаса и табачные изделия хоббитов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> хоббиты расширяют масштабы производства, а эльфы плохо читают инструкцию

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> посвящается котику [Sandpiper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandpiper/pseuds/errrm), которая своими идеями названий для хоббитских сигарет продлила мне жизнь на пару лет)) название оттуда и потащено))  
> а откуда взялись мелкодворянская манера говорить у эльфов средиземья, я не знаю)

**Березовые лайт, аромат эльфийской мудрости**

  
Ежедневные королевские обязанности наконец подошли к концу: Трандуил попробовал несколько виноградин нового сорта, отчитал охрану южной границы за неряшливый вид, посплетничал с охраной северной о гномьих обычаях – и наконец смог уделить внимание свертку, который гонец принес еще утром. Сверток был из Шира.  
Внутри оказалась коробка, с витиеватой золотой надписью– Березовые лайт, а чуть ниже, небольшими буквами – аромат эльфийской мудрости. По бокам на ней стояли красные печати с мелкими надписями – не для продажи.  
Трандуил открыл коробку – в ней были три таких же коробочки поменьше и толстый свиток.  
\- Сын, - крикнул Трандуил, услышав легкую поступь, - поди-ка посмотри, что мне хоббиты прислали!  
Он протянул Леголасу свиток и одну из коробочек. В ней ровными рядами лежали небольшие цилиндры табака, завернутые в ароматные березовые листы. Леголас задумчиво прочитал описание и оглядел Трандуила с ног до головы.  
\- Вам бы, батенька, с мудростью подзавязать на время, а то мы еще от подарка мастера Бэггинса не оправились. Две недели ведь по всему лесу вас искать пришлось.  
\- Не перечь мне, открок, - досадливо сказал Трандуил и поморщился. Вспоминать о том инциденте, закончившемся в компании двух лис и волка, не хотелось. – То было недоразумение. А здесь, смотри, как затейливо табак упакован – сразу понятно, сколько употреблять нужно.  
\- Ну-ну, - недоверчиво протянул Леголас, - тогда употребляйте на здоровье.  
\- Давай вместе? – предложил Трандуил, и Леголас, как любой приличный эльф, не желающий оставлять отца даже в самых тяжелых ситуация, согласился.  
Дальнейшее он помнил смутно.  
Сначала им стало страшно весело, они смеялись от простого взгляда друг на друга, а когда пытались заговорить, заливались совсем уж неприличным хохотом. Кажется, они подкарауливали охрану дворца в темных углах и дикими воплями выпрыгивали, когда те проходили мимо. Кажется, они решили поменяться одеждой, и им пришлось долго впихивать Трандуила в меньшее размером одеяние Леголаса, а тот постоянно спотыкался о подол накидки и длинные рукава.  
Кажется, они решили разыграть Радагаста и угнать его росгобельских кроликов. Кажется, кролики отказались угоняться, а на шум вышел сам Радагаст, который не узнал их или сделал вид, что не узнал, и загнал в яму, полную сухих листьев.  
Проснулись они в этой самой яме.  
Леголас открыл глаза и сразу зажмурился – солнце светило ужасно ярко. Рядом зашуршался Трандуил.  
\- Мне твоя рубашка все подмышки натерла, - сказал он и застонал.  
Леголас не ответил. Говорить вообще казалось плохой идеей, горло и так было сухим и горело. Он попробовал снова открыть глаза, в этот раз было немного легче.  
\- Попомни мои слова, - сказал Трандуил, потер виски и неудачно попытался встать.  
\- Я тебе все попомню, - прохрипел Леголас. – Какие слова?  
\- Слова? А! – у Трандуила получилось встать, растрепанный, с целым гнездом из листьев в волосах, в одежде с чужого плеча, он все равно умудрялся выглядеть внушительно: - Эти хоббиты, если их правильно заинтересовать, и Саурона со света сживут.  
Тогда Леголас не ответил, слишком был занят попытками подняться.  
Но сейчас, когда все улыбаются, обнимают и поздравляют друг друга, Сэм вытирает лицо Фродо мокрой тряпкой, стягивает с него и с себя орочьи обноски и хохочет:  
\- Как мы их всех, а? Кольцо, тоже мне придумал!  
Тогда Леголас вспоминает и усмехается.  
Верно говорят, некоторые родители всегда правы. Его, оказывается, - из таких.


	17. одноактная волшебная пьеса про гномов и гору

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> какие гномы, такое и королевство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> раз - посвящается [R2R](http://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R) \- история почти о том, как постпоходные гномы обживаются в горе  
> два - я тут внезапно вспомнила, что люблю пьесы, которые не для постановки, поэтому вот  
> три - оформлять ее вот совсем правильно - дело утомительное, поэтому все максимально просто, но вроде понятно))

_действующие лица:_

_Торин и ко_ – гномы, которые шли отбирать у дракона Эребор, пришли, отобрали и выжили.

 _Бильбо Бэггинс_ – хоббит из Шира.

 _Эребор_ – персонифицированная гора, в которой происходит действие.

 

_действие первое_

_сцена 1_

Торин Дубощит, его племянники, Ори, Бофур, Бифур, Бомбур и мистер Бэггинс идут по горе. Торин говорит, сначала его речь звучит неразборчиво, но зрителю понятно, что он весел, когда подходят ближе, становится ясно, что он проводит экскурсию.

 **Торин**. А здесь, друзья мои, совсем уже рядом, вот… вот, она! (подходит к двери, раскрывает ее, зрителю видно небольшую часть большого пустого помещения. Торин задумчиво оглядывает его.) Так… Здесь у нас был тронный зал!

 **Кили** (тихо, но отчетливо.) Пиршественный.

 **Торин** (оборачивается к Кили.) Ты-то откуда знаешь?

 **Кили**. Мне Ори только что рассказал!

(Торин поворачивается к смущенному Ори. Тот кивает.)

 **Торин**. Так. Здесь у нас был пиршественный зал. Ух, какие пиры мы там закатывали! (подходит к следующей двери, смотрит на Ори и спрашивает громким шепотом.) А здесь что было?

(мистер Бэггинс шумно вздыхает. Ори подходит к Торину, на ухо ему рассказывает о предназначении комнаты, Торин продолжает свою экскурсию. Все уходят под рассказы Торина о былом великолепии Эребора.)

 

_действие второе_

_сцена 1_

Двалин и Балин. Двалин расхаживает взад-вперед около стены, Балин листает толстую большую книгу.

 **Двалин**. Ох ебаный же в рот! Как так? Так ведь не бывает! (обращается к брату.) Не бывает ведь?

 **Балин** (не отвлекаясь от книги.) Не бывает.

 **Двалин**. Как же оно тогда произошло?

 **Балин**. Не знаю.

 **Двалин**. Но ты ведь видел комнату? Да что я, конечно, видел, ты же книгу оттуда взял. Куда же она тогда исчезла?

 **Балин**. Не знаю.

 **Двалин**  (взволнованно достает топоры и спрашивает у них.) Быть может, я сошел с ума? Или – мы все погибли в бою и бродим здесь призраками? Или – драконья магия? Или – может быть, дракон, он как Беорн, на самом деле был человеком и со скуки тут двести лет все перестараивал? Но нет, комната ведь была! Тогда это, наверное… (его перебивает Балин.)

 **Балин** (шумно захлопывает книгу.) Перестань нести чепуху, дорогой брат. Ты мешаешь мне читать, а в этой книге могут найтись ответы.

_сцена вторая_

те же и Нори.

Нори быстро идет, проходит мимо Двалина и Балина, замечает их и возвращается.

 **Нори** (говорит взволнованно, жестикулирует раздраженно.) Это в конце концов невыносимо! (обращается к Балину и сразу продолжает, не дожидается ответа) Что происходит с этим местом? Вчера стащил рубин из сокровищницы, удивительный такой, в форме зайца, сегодня иду мимо другой сокровищницы, в другом месте, смотрю – такой же. Я осмотрел сокровищницу, запомнил, где что лежит, и этот взял. Сейчас, вот буквально минуту назад уже здесь – бах, и дверь в сокровищницу – в точно такую же сокровищницу! И что вы думаете? (снова не дожидается ответа) Так снова этот же рубин! (Достает из кармана три одинаковых камня в форме зайца)

 **Балин**  (подходит ближе, смотрит сквозь камни на огонь.) Поразительно.

 **Двалин**. Поразительно другое. Зачем ты воруешь, если тебе сокровищ на пять жизней вперед хватит?

 **Нори** (улыбается.) Профессиональная привычка, друг мой.

(за спиной Нори раздается скрежет, в стене медленно появляется тяжелая дверь, она раскрывается, зрителю видны горы золота. Двалин, Балин и Нори оборачиваются)

 **Нори**. Опять!

(заходят в сокровищницу, слышен возглас Нори «Еще один!», свет гаснет.

 

_действие третье_

_сцена первая_

Глоин, Оин и Дори озираются в большом помещении. Помещение похоже на кузницу, есть несколько огромных горнов, по углам свалены наковальни. Большая часть помещения похожа на швейную мастерскую: удобные кресла, огромные отрезы яркой ткани, подушечки с иголками, измерительные ленты.

 **Глоин**. Ага.

 **Дори**. Вы это тоже видели?

 **Оин**. Было сложно не заметить. Как оно…

 **Дори**. Взяло…

Хором, все трое. И появилось…

 **Глоин**. Нужно сказать Торину.

Уходят.

_сцена вторая_

Посреди комнаты появляется гном, выглядит он пугающе, потому что весь, как чудовище Франкенштейна, состоит из разных частей, только они не пришиты друг к другу, а друг из друга растут. Свет не направлен на гнома, поэтому зрители не пугаются. Это Эребор.

Он оглядывает комнату, грустно вздыхает, щелкает пальцами и швейные принадлежности исчезают. Он растворяется в воздухе, перед зрителями появляется кузница.

 

_действие четвертое_

_сцена первая_

Все гномы и мистер Бэггинс в небольшой, хорошо освещенной зале. В темном углу угадывается силуэт Эребора. Его никто не видит. Шумно. Все говорят одновременно, кто-то спорит, кто-то соглашается друг с другом. Из общего гула доносятся резкие выкрики.

 **Нори**. Уже десять таких!

 **Балин**. Послушайте, я, кажется, понял!

 **Торин**. Что за херню этот дракон сотворил с моей горой?!

Эребор выходит на середину комнаты и откашливается. Все замирают и в ужасе смотрят на него.

 **Эребор**  (неуверенно.) Я не понимаю.

Торин выхватывает меч, Балин его удерживает.

 **Бильбо**  (подходит к Эребору и, стараясь не смотреть на него, успокаивающе говорит.) Послушайте, кажется, это все небольшое недоразумение. Вы ведь Гора?

 **Эребор**. Я не понимаю. Почему королевская семья и их спутники недовольны? Я ведь делаю, что им нравится. Я сам – то, что им нравится.

Гномы потихоньку начинают понимать, шепчутся, толкают друг друга.

 **Бильбо**. Я об этом и говорю. Вы ошиблись с королевской семьей.

 **Эребор**. Но как же? (перед ним появляется свиток, он читает) Торин, Фили и Кили. Один постарше, двое помоложе. Вот и они. (указывает на Дори, Нори и Ори.)

 **Бильбо**. Вы, главное, не расстраивайтесь. Это Дори, Нори и Ори. А Торин, Фили и Кили – вот. (указывает на Т., Ф. и К.)

 **Балин**. Понятная ошибка. В конце концов, столько времени прошло.

 **Эребор**. Ой. Как неловко получилось. (быстро меняет несколько обличий, превращается в Бильбо, в Двалина, в Тауриэль, останавливается на Дис.) Так лучше?

 **Торин** (убирая меч.) На первое время и так сойдет.

 **Эребор** (взволнованно.) Простите! Я так долго вас ждал, должно быть, в голове помутнилось! (начинает размахивать руками. Зала меняется, становится, чище, светлее, из-за кулис доносится грохот, зрителю ясно, что изменяется не только это помещение.) Так хотел оказать самый радушный прием, а получилось вот что.

Гномы подбегают к Эребору и начинают шумно его утешать. Среди гула голос Торина.

 **Торин**. Это все ерунда. Главное, что дождался.

Эребор радостно смеется, гномы подхватывают его смех.

 **Бильбо**  (тоже улыбается.) Да уж. Какие гномы, такое и королевство. (поворачивается к радующимся гномам.)

_занавес_


	18. дженовый дворин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Торин боится пауков и борется со своим страхом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> история про пауков по книжному канону

\- Ну рассказывай, - сказал Торин и плюхнулся в кресло.

\- Я и рассказываю, - Двалин уселся напротив. – Я тогда, извини уж, нихера не заметил, что ты пропал, но сейчас-то понимаю, что ты потерялся, потому что жопой почуял, скоро пауки начнутся. И они каак начались!

\- Это называется интуиция.

\- Да хоть охуенция. В общем ты потерялся, и все потерялись, эльфы исчезли неизвестно куда, и мы все бегали и орали. Потом я решил, что от этого толку мало, и решил дождаться утра. Посидел-посидел, и начало меня смаривать. Но я-то понимаю, спать в таком лесу нельзя, открыл глаза и увидел! Прямо передо мной стоял, размером с трех с половиной элефантов! Лапищи – как колонны в малом зале! Глаз штук сто и все злющие! Клыки с меня ростом!

\- Бррр!

\- Это еще что! Я сразу подумал, живым твари не дамся! Вскочил, выхватил топоры, замахнулся, и тут-то вторая такая дрянь меня в жопу и ужалила. Очнулся уже в коконе. Все вокруг орут, пауки туда-сюда носятся, и хоббит песенки откуда-то поет обидные и камнями швыряется. Голос у самого дрожит, конечно, но справляется ведь! Он их подальше от нас заманил, а сам вернулся, вытащил Фили из кокона, и они вдвоем нас всех разковыряли.

\- Ага.

\- Что ага? Теперь у нас практическое занятие. Смотри, кого я нашел, - Двалин достал коробку, в которой сидел небольшой, с вишню, паук. - Я его сейчас на кресло посажу, а ты смотри и не бойся.

\- Давай. Нет, подожди. Хотя нет, давай. Нет, лучше подожди немного.

Двалин ждать не стал. Встали и положил коробку рядом с рукой Торина. Тот тоже ждать не стал, вскочил и изо всех сил по ней мечом рубанул. Коробка упала, кресло зашаталось. А паук сбежал.

\- Ладно, - сказал Торин, когда перестал в ужасе озираться по сторонам, - завтра еще раз попробуем.

\- Угу, - ответил Двалин угрюмо, - только в твоей спальне.


	19. тильба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> у торина депрессия, все грустно, но становится получше к концу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> идея появилась в конце зимы, и это должно было быть полноценное макси  
> я тогда боролась с неврозом и мне нужен был кто-то, кто будет бороться со мной, но в мире есть антидепрессанты, поэтому оно валялось и валялось записанное в три строчки))  
> а зачем валяться, когда можно быть просто драбблом?)))

Вчера ночью я проснулся и вдруг подумал, как же так произошло, что я всю жизнь бежал, а когда остановился – обнаружил себя в Хоббитоне, под двумя вязаными одеялами в компании достопочтенного мистера Бэггинса.  
Вчера ночью прошло три года с того дня, как я выжил, а сыновья моей сестры – нет.   
Сегодня утром Бильбо, конечно, все сразу понял, окружил меня любовью и заботой, вместо яичницы – жареная курица, вместо не вздумай курить свой ужасный табак в норе – давай, забью тебе трубку? Глаза у него жалостливые, впрочем, не только у него, вся деревня смотрит на меня так, и только что по голове не пытаются погладить – бедняжка гном, слоняется без цели, а ведь мистер Бэггинс изо всех сил для него старается. На Двалина так не смотрят.  
Двалин, конечно, обожает вся деревня – от малышей до старушек, с одними он смеется, другим сочувствует. Прижился, как везде приживался, за неделю, а теперь его всем Хоббитоном удерживать будут, если вдруг соберется уйти.  
Я думаю уйти. Я не «думаю», только что в голову пришло, и с каждым мгновением идея все лучше.   
Зачем мне быть здесь? За мной не бегают детишки, и старики не ждут, когда я зайду послушать новые сплетни. Бильбо от меня никакой пользы: я сижу в гостиной, и пустота падает на меня с потолка, так тяжело, что я не могу пошевелить и пальцем, я брожу по деревне и смущаю жителей, иногда я плачу по ночам, иногда молчу неделями.  
В дороге – легче. Еще легче там, где нужно убивать, чтобы выжить. Это я умею хорошо.  
Недостаточно. Недостаточно хорошо.  
Мне не жаль оставлять Бильбо, ему будет лучше без меня. Он, может, погрустит, но справится, это хоббиты делают лучше всего.  
Мне жаль Двалина, ему и вправду хорошо здесь, я вижу. Так часто он улыбался, когда мы были совсем мальчишками, так задорно шутил – когда уговаривал Дис выйти замуж, а не становиться странствующим воином.  
Она не ударила меня, когда мы встретились. Я ждал, что она меня ударит.  
Я уйду один.   
Я прошу у Бильбо пирог с персиками на обед, я почему-то уверен, что персиков в Норе нет.   
\- Конечно, - отвечает он и улыбается. Улыбка у него добрая.  
Когда он уходит, я скидываю нужные вещи в свой походный мешок – он уже завален другими хламом в кладовке, и я отчего-то разглядываю все: ботинки, которые пришлось заказывать в Бри, и они оказались мне малы, жилетку Бильбо, которую я случайно прожег, когда показывал ему, как разводить костер по-гномьи, простыни, на которые мы опрокинули вино, и они не отстирались.   
Я уйду. Я уйду, и мне станет легче, потому что в дороге – всегда – легче.  
День, а затем и вечер проходят быстро. Мне хочется, чтобы Бильбо помнил меня как прежде, и я говорю, смеюсь, хорошо ем и стараюсь не выпускать его руки.  
Ночью я хочу быть особенно нежным, но особенным становится Бильбо, он делает то, чего мы раньше не пробовали, и все время смотрит мне в глаза. После я целую его, целую, целую, и он шепчет мне в губы:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя?  
Конечно, я знаю.  
Когда он засыпает, я встаю.  
Смотрю на него, поправляю одеяла, целую в лоб и выхожу из спальни. Собираю немного хлеба и сыра, одеваюсь, закидываю мешок на плечо и открываю дверь.  
Перед дверью стоит полностью готовый к путешествию Двалин. Пока я думаю, что именно спросить, за спиной раздается шум.   
Я оборачиваюсь – Бильбо тоже собран и опирается на походную трость.   
\- Если ты собираешься куда-то идти, то мы идем с тобой. Хотя я, честно говоря, предпочел бы вернуться в постель и никуда не идти.  
\- Угу, - говорит Двалин, - я бы тоже предпочел.  
\- Я не могу, - говорю я им обоим.  
Двалин ухмыляется:  
\- Не может он.  
\- А зачем же друзья тогда? – спрашивает Бильбо.  
Они усаживают меня у камина. Бильбо суетится с едой и напитками, Двалин разводит огонь.  
\- Ну рассказывай, - говорит Двалин, пока Бильбо наливает мне клюквенную настойку.  
Я рассказываю.  
И с каждым словом, если я не ошибаюсь, становится немного легче.


	20. двалин/трандуил

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> нет саммари, однострочник про товарищей, который вместе даже на редкопейринговых фестах не встретить)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> простуда!  
> сопли!  
> оч спать хочется!  
> поэтому тут незнамо что, но заодно давайте попиарю свое фикло про снейпа, которое чем дальше, тем больше мне нравится [синдром идиота](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4151259/chapters/9365547)

Трандуил ведет себя как мудак, но это с лихвой окупается, когда он перестает, и Двалин часами изучает его длинное, тонкое тело.  
Трандуил ведет себя как принцесса, когда полдня куксится из-за того, что потерял пуговицу от любимой рубашки, или когда грустит вместе с дождем, и это раздражает Двалина, он не умеет, не знает, как помочь, а это всегда заканчивается ссорой.  
Трандуил ведет себя как воин, целые дни проводит со своими мечами, проверяет амуницию и хорошо ли подготовлены его эльфы, и это понятно Двалину, в такие дни им даже есть о чем поговорить.  
Трандуил ведет себя как влюбленный гном, когда сжимает запястья Двалина, и тот вспоминает, что в тонких пальцах достаточно силы, чтобы оставить синяки, когда спрашивает, как успехи в Горе, как здоровье Торина, хоть и плевать ему и на одну, и на второго.  
Трандуил учит, как сказать что-то нежное на гномьем, а Двалин сражается со странным эльфийским языком.   
Трандуил не любит Двалина, но это ничего, потому что и Двалин не любит его в ответ.


	21. джен про бильбо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> снова однострочник, потому что я все еще не супер

Дождь лил, нос мерз, ноги уставали, гномы шумели, Гэндальф курил свой вонючий табак, варги выли, не замолкая, а гоблины, которые вроде как незаметно выслеживали, орали так, что их слышал, кажется, даже идиотский дракон в идиотской горе, которую до сих не было видно.  
\- Нет, - сказал Бильбо себе под нос и продолжил немного громче, - это решительно невозможно!  
\- Что решительно?  
\- Что невозможно? – одновременно с разных сторон спросили Фили и Кили.  
Бильбо подскочил, задел ветку, и на него обрушился целый водопад – и никакая гномья накидка не спасла.  
\- Вот это! – рявкнул он, и братья исчезли из виду.  
Вместо них сразу же появились Балин и Гэндальф.  
\- Ну что вы, мистер Бэггинс… - начал один.  
\- Ведете себя так, будто вам походная жизнь не нравится, - закончил второй.  
Бильбо грозно посмотрел на обоих, но промолчал. Грубить Балину не хотелось, а споры с Гэндальфом всегда заканчивались или ужасными приключениями, или длиннющими нотациями.  
***  
На привалах становилось немного легче, пока гномы не начинали проявлять заботу.  
Бофур натягивал на Бильбо свою шапку, Двалин заворачивал его в свою меховую накидку, Нори ругался с Ори о том, каким отваром лучше отпаивать Бильбо, у одного уха Балин рассказывал, как он первый раз пошел в поход, у другого - Фили и Кили нестройным хором рассказывали смешные по их мнению истории, Бифур языком жестов показывал, как надо растирать ноги, Бомбур варил ужасно жирную похлебку «по-хоббитски», Глойн и Ойн пытались подвинуть Бильбо поближе к огню, а Дори сначала долго брал мерки, а потом пытался устроить примерку жилета.   
Последним присоединялся Торин – с видом, как будто огромное одолжение делает, клал рядом с Бильбо свой меч и говорил:   
\- Чтобы вы чувствовали себя в безопасности, мастер Бэггинс.  
Бильбо чувствовал себя как угодно, но не в безопасности.  
Но сначала сказать не мог, потому что вокруг суетилось двенадцать гномов, а потом говорить отчего-то расхотелось.   
Видимо, нашлась своя прелесть в походной жизни.


	22. деньрожденский джен про бильбо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> и наша волна передает поздравления всем хоббитам, которые родились 22 сентября, и желает им всяческих благ и успехов по обустройству на свой лад валинора, а то ясно же, что ничего путного эти эльфы не сделают))
> 
> самое попсовое и шаблонное что может быть, ну так и день рождения не самый оригинальный праздник)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> аа, зачем этих гномов так много, весь мозг сломала

Если раньше отсутствие городов и деревень беспокоило Бильбо тем, что они были единственным способом сбежать от ужасных гномов и вернуться домой, то с началом сентября оно беспокоило уже по другому поводу – день рождения был все ближе, а подарков для уже совсем не ужасных гномов не было.  
Где-то десятого Бильбо не выдержал и ненавязчиво спросил у Балина, не будут ли они в течение этой недели проходить мимо какого-нибудь городка, где случайно окажется какая-нибудь симпатичная лавка? Балин ответил, что нет, кажется, не будут.  
А вечером Бильбо услышал, как гномы перешептывались о том, что да, он спрашивал, беспокоится, наверное. Вот тогда-то Бильбо и перестал беспокоиться. Он побелел от ужаса и едва не грохнулся в обморок – что подарить тринадцати гномам, добрая половина которых еще и королевских кровей, когда вокруг нет ни одной лавки, а они к тому же ожидают подарков.  
Хорошо хоть Гэндальфа с ними больше не было, хотя нет, плохо, очень плохо, Гэндальфа можно было бы попросить наколдовать подарки остальным, но его не было, и Бильбо с каждым днем чувствовал себя хуже и хуже. А потом подумал, ладно, что же делать, надо просто придумать их из того, что есть.  
Так появились две шишки, ветки которых причудливо переплелись – для Фили и Кили. Схема для вязания хоббитонской косы для Ори (на бумаге которую Бильбо у Ори и стащил). Две редкие песни, записанные на той же бумаге, - для Балина. Бифуру Бильбо решил подарить остатки своего табака, а Бомбуру рецепт вишневого пирога, в котором ягоды много сока не дают.  
Для Глоина, который обожал своего сына, Бильбо скрутил из соломы игрушечного зайца, Дори в подарок предполагался урок по редким стежкам, Бофуру – тряпица, которой хорошо протирать флейту, которую Бильбо сделал из своих последних приличных бриджей.  
Оставалось еще четверо. Для Оина Бильбо придумал еще одну тряпицу – чтобы слуховой аппарат начищать для блеска. С Нори повезло, он однажды говорил, что любит редкие камни, и в один день Бильбо попался именно такой – небольшой, очень похожий на голову лошади.  
На этом идеи совсем кончились, а оставалось всего два дня. Бильбо всю голову сломал, раздумывая, но замечал, что гномы поглядывают на него и тихо переговариваются. Подарки для остальных были, конечно, не лучшими подарками, которые он дарил, но они были.  
Идей не было, и Бильбо решил, что доброе имя важнее всего остального. Двалину он собрался дарить тонкую цепочку, которую ему отдал отец, а Торину – кольцо матери.  
Утром в день рождения Бильбо встал пораньше и отправился в лес, сделать букет из разноцветных листьев, а когда вернулся, обнаружил, что гномы проснулись и взволнованно бегают из стороны в сторону.  
\- Хорошо, - пробурчал Бильбо себе под нос, - значит, не получится угощение сделать.  
Он подошел к лагерю, усадил их всех, попросил помолчать и произнес речь (как он любил потом рассказывать, это была одна из лучших речей в его жизни). Гномы сидели и смотрели странно. Наконец Балин пришел в себя и поблагодарил Бильбо.  
Настала пора подарков. Бильбо попросил гномов не разбегаться, быстро принес мешок и начал раздавать. Гномы благодарили, и голоса у них были удивленными – но не обиженными, и Бильбо был доволен. Очередь дошла до Двалина и Торина, Бильбо достал цепочку и кольцо, взглянул на них последний раз, вручил и даже не забыл широко улыбнуться.  
Они взяли подарки, поблагодарили, и Торин сказал:  
\- Мастер Бэггинс, боюсь, я не могу принять ваш подарок. Видите ли, у нашего народа другие традиции, и мы хотели бы вручить подарок вам, а не чтобы вы дарили их нам.  
Пока Бильбо соображал, как же это так, гномы согласно зашумели и начали рассказывать, как он их удивил, а Фили и Кили вскочили и убежали. Через минуту они вернулись с большим свертком и торжественно вручили его Бильбо, и Торин начал свою поздравительную речь.  
Речь была приятной, по ней выходило, что хоббит – лучший участник похода, а содержимое свертка было еще приятнее. Мелочи, такие же как Бильбо придумывал для гномов: камни и листья, драгоценности, явно срезанные с одежды, стихи, песни и даже маленькая искусно вырезанная дудочка.  
Как потом любил рассказывать Бильбо (после того, как ему вернули цепочку и кольцо, и после того, как он благополучно вернулся домой после Приключения) – это был один из лучших праздников в его жизни.  
\- Может, и лучший, - добавлял он потом, - но кто его знает?


	23. дженовый двалинобофур

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> шапка!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для [Sasha_flo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_flo/pseuds/Sasha_flo)!))  
> как-то совсем дженово придумалось, но могу и в сторону романса какого подумать))

Мало кто знал, но Двалин был страшно любознательным. В детстве он доводил до исступления всех вокруг, потому что хотел узнать все и обо всем и отказывался менять тему, пока вопрос не становился ясным.  
С возрастом любознательность никуда не делась, только вопросы исчезли, ведь не дело, когда взрослый гном расспрашивает крестьянку о том, чем пшеница от овса отличается, или портного о том, как он ткани в рыжий красит. Все, что Двалин хотел узнать, выяснялось через Балина, Торина и Дис, и не было вопроса, на который хоть один из них не мог ответить.   
Пока не появился Бофур, конечно. Он не был слишком загадочным или интересным, нет, дело было в его шапке. Это не было подарком от сородичей, потому что гномы – это вам не какие-нибудь хоббиты, никому из них и в голову не придет подарить что-то такое. Вряд ли это был подарок кого-то другой расы, потому что подарок, с которым не расстаются, должен значить если и не любовь, то что-то похожее. Двалин никогда не жаловался на воображение, но представить Бофура, который крутит роман с человеком или эльфом, не мог.  
Двалин изнемогал. Он, конечно, не собирался побледнеть и зачахнуть, как эльфийская принцесса, про которую он однажды читал, но незнание раздражало и беспокоило.  
На десятый день похода он не выдержал и спросил:  
\- Откуда у тебя эта шапка?  
Бофур улыбнулся и сказал, что это подарок. Двалин кивнул и отошел.  
На двадцатый день похода он спросил, чей это подарок.  
Бофур ответил, что знакомого рыбака.  
Через месяц, когда Двалин совсем извелся и уже почти начал бледнеть и чахнуть, он не выдержал, усадил Бофура и подробно расспросил про рыбака, как они познакомились и подружились, и что это за шапка такая странная, и кто их придумал.  
И всегда ли Бофур носит подарки друзей.  
Когда Двалин все разузнал, настроение стало намного лучше. Во-первых, появился еще один гном, которого не утомляют вопросы.  
А во-вторых, мысль о том, что и он, Двалин, может подарить что-нибудь Бофуру и тот будет все время ходить с его подарком, оказалась очень приятной и даже немного согревающей.


	24. небольшая экскурсия по ночному эребору

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> торин не может спать у себя, поэтому ищет, у кого можно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> посвящается котику [Esthree](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree)!)))  
> 

\- Двалин, подвинься, у меня в спальне паук, и я не могу там спать.  
У Двалина пара сотен лет подготовки, поэтому он, конечно, не то что не двигается, а наоборот – умудряется занять собой всю кровать.  
Торин вздыхает, и вздыхает еще несколько раз с громкостью достаточной, чтобы разбудить парочку людских поселений. Но людских поселений в Горе нет, а Двалин не реагирует.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Торин и выходит. Изо всех сил хлопает дверью, сразу заглядывает – ничего, и тогда окончательно выходит.  
\- Балин! – заявляет он с порога, - у меня в спальне паук размером с ворона, и я не могу там спать!  
Балина в спальне нет. Торин обходит обе комнаты, только что под стол не заглядывает, час поздний, где же он? Можно остаться, но занимать чужую кровать, не предупредив владельца, - это как-то не по-королевски. Торин идет искать.  
В спальне Фили находится Бифур и длинный ряд пустых бутылок, Фили заплетающимся языком пытается говорить по-гномьи, и Торин тихо выходит, чтобы не мешать. В спальне Кили – эльфийская девица. Тревожить Дис и ее супруга Торин не решается.  
Бильбо! Точно, хоббит ведь тоже спит неподалеку.  
Там же и Балин, они спорят о какой-то книге, хоббит разгорячен, доказывает, что первое издание намного лучше последующих, Торин думает зайти и спросить у Балина насчет его кровати, но вовремя замечает, что хоббит размахивает только одной рукой не потому, что во второй бокал держит, а потому, что во второй – рука Балина.  
Торин тихонько выходит, думает вернуться к себе, но воображает, как мерзкий паук сбежал с одеяла и затаился, чтобы броситься в атаку, стоит только зайти, и возвращаться к себе сразу не хочется.  
\- К кому бы еще сходить? – тихо спрашивает он у стены, та молчит, зато отвечает Двалин.  
\- Ты где бродишь? Мне дурной сон приснился, я пошел тебя проверить, а тебя нет. Я к Кили, а там эта сидит…  
\- А у меня паук в спальне. Размером с пони!  
Двалин фыркает, что тот самый пони.  
\- Мог бы и сразу ко мне идти.  
Торин машет рукой и идет.  
Спорить еще с ним!


	25. тильбо сонгфик

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> няшных выходных, ребята!)

_У них любовь, от трио нашего останется дуэт,_

_У них лямур, приятель, хоть на спор я пойду,_

_Они в восторге, но романтика сулит нам всем беду._

Двалин и Балин, конечно, этого не одобряли. Балин молча, поджимал губы, время от времени бросал косые взгляды, когда Торин садился слишком близко к Бильбо, и Торин все хотел объяснить, что он и рад бы садиться дальше, но как же?

Бильбо тоже замечал взгляды, но намного лучше он слышал, что говорил Двалин. И многословные рассуждения о том, что лучше, любовь или дружба, и байки о том, что любовь на войне только к беде, и о том, что Торин выглядит, как старая дева, которая неожиданно нашла себе молодого любовника. Торин и вправду был немного похож на деву, насчет второго Бильбо не знал, а между любовью и дружбой обязательно выбрал бы любовь – но он не выбирал.

_Нынче ты узнал любовь, и вечер дивно тих,_

_Царят лишь мир, покой и нежность_

_Во всех сердцах живых._

Объяснения как такового не было, они просто столкнулись в беседке в Последнем Домашнем Приюте, разговорились (ни один, ни второй не смогли бы вспомнить, о чем), а потом пожелали друг другу доброй ночи и разошлись.

Первый вернулся в беседку через две секунды, второй – двумя мгновениями позже.

Ночь была удивительно светлой, близко журчала вода, вдалеке – пели эльфы, а Бильбо и Торин никак не могли друг от друга оторваться.

_Хочу в любви признаться, но как сказать о ней?_

_Поведать правду так… немыслимо!_

_В ней тени прошлых дней._

Торину хотелось вернуться обратно в Ривенделл, сидеть с Бильбо рядом целую вечность, и рассказывать, рассказывать ему все - пока ничего не останется. Рассказывать кусками он не хотел, то его, то Бильбо кто-то звал, дергал, потом им приходилось бежать и сражаться, и если бы Бильбо не улыбался так ласково, и не гладил его по руке, как только появляется возможность, Торин бы решил, что та ночь ему приснилась.

И что он зря так много о нем думает.

_И скрытный он, и странный, играет чью-то роль,_

_Ведь сердцем я своим почуяла, он истинный король!_

Бильбо кажется, что Торин хочет что-то сказать, и он плохо спит, плохо ест, плохо идет, потому что все мысли заняты только этим загадочным чем-то. Бильбо думает, что знает Торина достаточно, чтобы понять, ничего хорошего он ему не скажет.

Он не знает ничего.

_Нынче к вам пришла любовь,_

_Прокравшись под луной,_

_Вам шепча слова волшебные в тишине ночной._

У Беорна все стало иначе, снова нашлись и слова, и жесты, и правильные движения, и уже никто не мог вспомнить, почему последние недели были такими нелегкими. Торин улыбался, и это, не уставал повторять Бильбо, лечило его раны лучше лекарств. Торин ничего не повторял, он смотрел и не мог насмотреться, касался, и не мог убрать руки.

Остальная компания, кажется, перешептывалась, хозяин дома, кажется, сплетничал с Гэндальфом, но они замечали только друг друга и изредка - как ярко луна светит в окошко.

_Нынче ты узнал любовь, и вечер дивно тих,_

_Царят лишь мир, покой и нежность_

_Во всех сердцах живых._

Дальше все становилось все хуже и хуже, пока Торин едва не умер, а у Бильбо не осталось никаких сил, но потом один ожил, и второй, не желая отставать, пошел на поправку - и все стало хорошо, и становилось только лучше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вы знаете эту песню)  
> но все равно послушайте [еще раз](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25QyCxVkXwQ)  
> перевод из оф дубляжа, он ужасный, да, но не все читают по-английски


	26. об особенностях национальной кухни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> приятного аппетита!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для котика [Sandpiper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandpiper) и всех, кто любит про еду))  
> рецепт взят [отсюда](http://www.edimdoma.ru/retsepty/37620-kislo-sladkaya-kuritsa)

_Соедините в миске две столовые ложки соевого соуса, одну чайную ложку рисового вина, щепотку белого перца, соль и кунжутное масло. Нарежьте курицу на средние куски и оставьте в маринаде на двадцать минут._

Во-первых, у них не было соевого соуса, рисового вина, белого перца, кунжутного масла и курицы. Но эльфийская тетрадь с рецептами, которую Бифур стащил в Ривенделле, буквально жгла руки, и голосованием они решили готовить из того, что есть.  В тетради было много рецептов попроще, но Торин, как только увидел курицу по-королевски, сразу же решил, что готовить будут именно ее.

Вместо курицы были три кролика, которых поймал Двалин, и Фили и Кили весело орудовали ножами и время от времени громко спрашивали:

\- А желудок тоже выбрасывать?

\- А сердце? Я слышал, сердце – это очень полезно!

\- А средние куски это как? Больше моего кулака или меньше?

Бофур придумал, что рисовое вино (этим эльфам только бы придумать какое-нибудь извращение, пробурчал Глоин) можно заменить настойкой, а Бильбо вспомнил, что когда-то слышал о соевом соусе:

\- Он черный и ужасно соленый.

\- Грязи нам что ли в воду накидать? – спросил Нори.

Но грязи не понадобилось, Гэндальф любезно покрасил воду в черный заклинанием, а степень солености определял Бильбо. Когда он решил, что у него сейчас глаза вывалятся из глазниц, – соус был готов.

Чем кунжутное масло отличается от куска жира, который был припасен у Дори, никто не знал, поэтому решили добавить его. А белый перец, как авторитетно заявил, Оин, прекрасно заменял белый – только добавить нужно было не щепотку, а пару ложек.

Маринад был готов. Кролики были нарезаны, а потом нарезаны еще раз.

Дальше нужно было приготовить соус. Балин продолжил читать.

_Разогрейте восемь столовых ложек уксуса в кастрюльке,  добавьте четыре столовые ложки сахара, чайную ложку соевого соуса и шесть столовых ложек томатной пасты._

Бильбо вздрогнул и побледнел:

\- Прочитай до конца, пожалуйста, - попросил он, - чтобы мне еще раз соевый соус на себе не пробовать.

Балин дочитал до конца и пообещал, что больше соуса не понадобится.

Помидоры у них были, и голодный Двалин за мгновение сделал из них не шесть, а примерно шестьдесят восемь ложек пасты. Сахар был, соевый соус, после которого Бильбо выпил две фляги воды, был, не было только уксуса.

\- Так, - грозно спросил Торин, - что такое уксус и как его сделать?

Про уксус знал Гэндальф. Он рассказал, что это такая кислая-кислая штука и можно его заменить лимонным соком. Лимонного сока, впрочем, тоже не было, зато у Ори нашлась целая банка сушеных лимонных долек в сахаре.

\- Отлично! Не будем добавлять сахар! – обрадовался Торин и вручил лимоны Двалину, чтобы тот и из них сделал пасту.

_Разогрейте масло в сковороде и обжарьте курицу до румяной корочки. Выложите._

Здесь возникло небольшое разногласие. Половина компании во главе с Торином считала, что румяная – значит темно-коричневая, а вторая половина во главе с Бильбо придерживалась мнения, что румяная – это золотистая.

\- Мастер Бэггинс, - орал Торин и размахивал тетрадкой, которую отобрал у Балина, - я голоден как стадо варгов! И если бы они хотели золотистую корочку, то так бы и написали в рецепте!

\- Не машите на меня, мистер король! Уж я-то, наверное, готовил побольше вашего и лучше понимаю, что значит румяная. Тем более, где вы видели коричневый румянец? А золотистый где угодно встретить можно!

Пока они выясняли, кто прав, Балин забрал тетрадь обратно и продолжил.

_В чистой сковороде разогрейте масло и обжарьте немного чеснока и тертого имбиря. Добавьте крупно порезанные зеленый болгарский перец, луковицу и морковку и обжаривайте две минуты._

\- Я знаю! Имбирь – это как перец, - объяснил всем Оин и принялся жарить.

Правда, чеснок и зеленый перец тоже заменили черным молотым, а луковицу и морковку – картошкой, потому что она была, а говорить Двалину, что обед опять откладывается никто не хотел.

Когда картошка поджарилась, оказалось, что Торин и Бильбо тоже нашли общий язык – одна половина кролика была темно-коричневая, а другая – золотистая. И гномы, и Гэндальф, нашли, что золотистые кусочки выглядят и пахнут лучше, но расстраивать Торина не стали.

_Добавьте курицу к овощам, обжарьте до готовности, добавьте соус и ложку кунжутного масла, перемешайте и посыпьте зеленым луком._

\- Опять это идиотское масло, - пробурчал Дори и бухнул в блюдо добрый шмат жира.

Все перемешали, добавили ароматной травы, которую из-за пазухи достал Гэндальф, и Бомбур разложил ароматное блюдо по тарелкам.

_Подавать горячим._

Когда они перестали дышать огнем, выпили насухо четыре близлежащих ручья и отобедали яблоками, которые вместе с тетрадью стащил Бифур, Торин умиротворенно сказал Гэндальфу:

\- Говорил же, ничего путного эти эльфы придумать не могут.

Гэндальф не ответил. Он был слишком занят выдуванием колечек в форме кувшина с молоком.


	27. джен про бильбо дубль два

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> бильбо боится встречи с драконом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! я тут слушаю саундтрек к нарнии, поэтому внезапно даже для меня - кроссовер

Раньше Бильбо не уставал повторять, что, мол, от того шума, который устраивают гномы, земля содрогается, а потом и ворчать перестал, и стал вздрагивать от каждого шороха, который издавал сам.

С каждым днем дракон становился все ближе, и Бильбо думал о нем, не переставая. Огромный, злобный, хуже самого страшного кошмара, Бильбо поговорил с каждым гномом и Гэндальфом, у него было четырнадцать рассказов и совсем не было смелости, чтобы встретиться хотя бы с одним из этих чудовищ.

По ночам Бильбо воображал, как выхватывает меч и с боевым кличем бежит убивать дракона, но, наверное это будет выглядеть, как если муравей схватит травинку и побежит на него самого, да и боевого клича у него не было. Иногда он вспоминал, что его наняли не сражаться с драконом, а тихонько прокрасться, что-то стащить и вернуться, вот только Бильбо сильно сомневался, что получится так уж тихо, если и в лесу хруст ветки, которую он случайно ломал, буквально валил деревья. Возможно, дракон был не таким уж и большим, хотя те гномы, которые его видели, объясняли, что он размером с треть Горы, а то и больше, а Гэндальф не забывал подливать масла в огонь и рассказывать, что это он еще молодой был, а теперь-то подрос и отъелся, значит, стал еще больше.

Каждый день они походили все ближе к дракону, и Бильбо твердо знал, что нет такого меча, который сможет поднять он и который нанесет вред чудовищу. А он ведь обязательно услышит и захочет сожрать Бильбо, потому что семейное везение как оставило его в тот день, когда захотелось выкурить трубку перед завтраком, так и не вернулось.

Иногда Бильбо снились крики и музыка, которая тащила его за собой – вперед, навстречу опасностям и героическим поступкам, ему снилось, что кто-то огромный и сияющий грозно рычит, и от этого Бильбо хочется смеяться и бежать – а еще никогда, никогда не сдаваться. После таких снов становилось немного легче, Бильбо уже не боялся, не вздрагивал, но это длилось день, редко, два, и беспокойство появлялось снова.

Одним вечером, когда от страха мутило в животе и ноги почти не слушались, Бильбо вызвался сходить за хворостом – все-таки одному с таким легче справляться, чем под пристальными взглядами гномов. Он старался двигаться бесшумно, но весь лес, должно быть, слышал его шаги, и Бильбо злился, пока не услышал шум перед собой. Он поднял голову и обомлел.

Перед ним стояла огромный, нет, ужасно-ужасно огромный кот, ростом как три хоббита, с золотым мехом на голове и лысым телом.  Бильбо никогда не думал, что очень уж хорош в реакциях, но он сделал вещь, которую тут же сам и счел преглупейшей – он покрепче прижал к себе охапку хвороста и негромко сказал:

\- Хороший котик.

Котик улыбнулся, Бильбо помотал головой, но нет, и правда – он улыбался. А потом заговорил:

\- Не бойся меня, хоббит. Я не враг тебе.

\- Но и не друг? – спросил Бильбо и зачем-то прижал хворост еще крепче.

\- Я друг всем, кто несет с собой добро, а твой народ другого не знает. Значит, я друг и тебе, Бильбо Бэггинс.

Он принялся ходить вокруг Бильбо, и тот закружился, чтобы держать зверя в пределах видимости.

\- Я не должен приходить сюда, но ты позвал меня, и я пришел.

\- Я никого не звал, - сказал Бильбо.

\- Иначе я не смог бы прийти, - сказал кот, - прислушайся, весь ваш мир знает, что я здесь.

Бильбо прислушался, но ничего особенного не услышал, только где-то вдалеке раздавалась веселая песня. Так он и сказал.

Лев снова улыбнулся:

\- Это не просто песня, это деревья и вода рассказывают друг другу и самому главному, что здесь чужой. Он уже идет, и мне пора уходить, Бильбо Бэггинс. Поэтому слушай мой совет: когда время придет, и ничего не останется кроме страха, вспомни о том, как ярко светит солнце у тебя дома, как заразительно смеются твои друзья из камня, как ждет тебя малыш, который еще не родился – и смелость придет.

И лев исчез.

После той ночи все стало происходить так быстро, что Бильбо перестал бояться дракона, слишком занят был, когда боялся всего остального, но время бежало и пришло.

Он глядел на исполинского золотисто-красного дракона и не мог пошевелиться.

А потом все случилось, как говорил огромный кот, смелость пришла, а за ней пришла и музыка, которая ни разу не позволила ему оступиться.


	28. дженовый двалинобофур про подарки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> сначала двалину никто ничего не дарит, а потом все дарят все)

\- Что это? – спрашивает Двалин и смотрит подозрительно, как будто Бофур ему отравленное вино в лапах дикого варга предлагает.

Бофур не предлагает вино и варга, он протягивает Двалину шкатулку, в каких зажимы для волос хранить удобно, на шкатулке орнамент, он его сам придумал и сам выбил.

Двалин берет ее, крутит в руках, говорит:

\- Ага.

А на следующий день добавляет к этому ага – спасибо.

Бофур рассказывает это братьям и Бильбо, и они решают, что это страшный непорядок, если гном так реагирует на подарки, значит, никто ему их не дарит – а такое нужно исправлять.

Вот они и исправляют: то у Бифура минутка выдастся, и он небольшую игрушку вырежет, то Бомбур сделает глазунью-улыбочку на завтрак, то Бильбо прочитает лекцию о том, как правильно рыбу разделывать. Бофур же старался делать подарки поразнообразнее, то песню, то жабу – пожелание удачи по-морийски, то одуванчики, как Бильбо научил, сплетенные в венок, – Двалину очень идет, но он не носит.

Двалин вообще стал немного беспокойным, Бофура старается избегать, а от слова подарок вздрагивает и роняет все, что в руках держал.

\- Ну это и хорошо, - утешает Бофура Бильбо, - представляешь, как нехорошо было бы, если бы он разворачивался и трах тебя в глаз своим кулачищем?

Бофур был согласен, но и не согласен в то же время – да, хорошо, что Двалин не пытался его ударить, но что же хорошего в том, что ему подарки не нравятся?

Бофур решил действовать через Балина – тот-то точно должен знать, какие подарки брату приятно получить будет.

Но Балин не помогает, не помогают Фили и Кили, и даже Торин – оружие, говорят они, но зачем его дарить, когда он сам делает, а потом каждый делает круглые глаза, будто что-то осознает.

Через неделю Двалин носит с собой вещей в несколько раз больше, чем в начале похода, и даже больше, чем Бомбур. Все ему что-то дарят.

Дарят, и дарят, похожее, а то и одинаковое, только Бофур старается делать так, чтобы подарки были разными, вдруг хоть один по придется по вкусу. Впрочем, он лукавит.

Давно бы уже перестал дарить и других бы успокоил, если бы не видел, как Двалин, когда остается один, радуется всему: и венкам, и стрелам, и даже жабе, которая, конечно, ничего не значит по-морийски.

Зато ее теперь зовут Торин-младший, и она ест комаров и смешно квакает перед началом дождя.


	29. походный джен

\- Итак, друзья, - сказал Торин задумчиво, - какие будут мнения?

Все уже несколько раз высказали свои мнения, но Балин здраво рассудил, что спорить незачем и повторил:

\- Шестеро за, шестеро, включая мастера Бэггинса, - против, трое воздержались.

\- Ага, - сказал Торин, а потом гаркнул: - Воздержавшиеся! Ну-ка быстро свое мнение высказали, а то он скоро всю нашу еду сожрет! Кто там решил не участвовать в голосовании?

\- Ты, Бомбур и Гэндальф, - ответил Балин.

Торин вздохнул и решил начать с Бомбура:

\- Почему не высказался? Он там, между прочим, твою еду доедает!

Бомбур тоже вздохнул:

\- Ну не знаю я, что уж тут поделать. И веры ему нет, и убивать вроде как не за что. Пусть, может, идет куда-нибудь.

Гоблин Ухрюк никуда уходить не собирался. Он им так и сказал, сначала рассказал, что жить так, как он живет, невыносимо, и он читал в книжках, что гномы – добрые и справедливые (в отличие от эльфов), поэтому он пришел проситься в отряд, а если нет, то пусть любезные господа гномы его и казнят, а он пока поест.

Отряд сперва обсудил вопрос, потом обсудил вопрос без крика, потом еще раз попытался обсудить вопрос без крика, и вот, шестеро за казнь, шестеро против, трое воздержались.

\- Гэндальф! – рявкнул Торин на волшебника, с некоторых пор в обсуждении не участвовавшего. - Твой голос за или против?

\- А я воздержался, - ответил он, - это в конце концов твой поход и твой отряд, Торин Дубощит. Ты меня в свои дела не вмешивай.

\- Зато меня, меня вмешивайте, пожалуйста, мистер король гномов, - подал голос Бильбо, - я считаю, что это ужасно и глупо, убивать кого-то за то, что он гоблин. Он ведь сам пришел, сам к нам попросился, а вы что – кинжал ему в живот?

\- В общем и целом мастер Бэггинс, конечно, прав… - начал Балин, но его перебил Двалин, который твердо стоял на порубить всех гоблинов к херам.

На время культурная дискуссия прекратилась.

А когда продолжилась, выяснилось, что у них, во-первых, кончился запас яблок и сахара, а во-вторых, Бомбур свое мнение высказывать отказался.

\- Да и в самом деле, - сказал он после очередных препирательств с Торином, - кто здесь король? Вот ты и решай.

\- Я сейчас так решу, - обиженно сообщил тот, - как решу вам тут всем!

И замолк.

Ухрюк в это время приступил к морковке. Он весело захрустел, но когда гномы совсем затихли, отложил морковку и подошел к ним.

Сцепил крючковатые пальцы и расцепил. Опустил голову.

\- Ну что же, если и благородные гномы думают, что я ни на что не годен....

Бильбо кашлянул так выразительно, что гномы подпрыгнули. Торин пробурчал:

\- Под вашу ответственность, господин Взломщик.

\- Конечно-конечно, - ответил Бильбо и принялся придумывать, как привить гоблину приличные манеры и заставить гномов поверить в то, что любой хоббит знает с раннего детства - верные друзья на дороге не валяются.

Но если вдруг валяются, нужно их подбирать скорее, пока кто-нибудь другой не нашел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ухрюк - по-моему довольно няшенька, и думаю, к нему еще можно будет когда-нибудь вернуться))


	30. сюрприз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> перейдите по [ссылке](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3398831/chapters/7439195)  
> я так люблю этот текст, кто бы знал, поэтому бумбумбум, я все-таки дописала мини продолжение, которое у меня лежало с февраля  
> ради него все и затевалось, чтобы так бух, и пафосно его отдать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а тут миллиарды благодарностей и котят всем кто читал, и давайте немножко порадуемся за меня, это был интересный опыт, и я им очень довольна. не написано многое, что хотелось, и черновиков не стало меньше, а наоборот, но все равно, было круто, и я бы с удовольствием повторила, но может и не с хоббитом)

Чего мы только не перепробовали. Мы его жгли, били, роняли в ядовитые жидкости, пытались расплющить – нет, ничего не помогало и ничего не происходило.

К тому же я каждый день напоминал брату и Бофуру с Бифуром, что мы делаем, и это заебало меня до невозможности.

Мы пробовали, и пробовали, и Бильбо пытался помогать – оказалось, что если он подышит на стекло и напишет, у меня будет несколько секунд, чтобы прочитать.

Я ничего ему не обещал, потому что он и так видел, мы делаем все, что можно. На самом деле я не обещал ему ничего, потому что тогда, пять лет назад, за две недели в Лихолесье я успел поклясться ему, что мы справимся, и каждый день уговаривал его потерпеть, потому что я обязательно, обязательно найду выход.

Торин думал, что я рехнулся, разговариваю сам с собой, его дичусь. А я бы и правда рехнулся от этого пиздеца, но я надеялся, и бесился, и страшно хотел кому-нибудь переебать. Потом, когда мы вернулись в Эребор, сначала стало лучше, а потом, когда год за годом у нас нихуя не выходило, - хуже.

Торин делал вид, что все охуенно, мы делали вид, что все охуенно, у всех остальных все так и было – Эребор теперь уже было не отличить от прежнего, отношения с лешим были прекрасными, то мы ездили к нему, то его эльфы – к нам. Только вот ничего охуенного во всем этом не было, потому что мы перепробовали все, что только можно, - но блядское кольцо никак не желало превращаться ни в ключ, ни в дверь. Я начинал беситься, Торин, которому мы, конечно, ничего не рассказали, начинал подозрительно рассматривать меня, как будто я у него пол Эребора украл, а он и не заметил.

Бофур уговаривал меня отдохнуть, а потом и Бильбо написал на зеркале, что смотреть уже не может на мою мрачную морду, и если я не отдохну хотя бы неделю, он будет на меня выскакивать из-за углов, чтобы я пугался и орал. Тогда Торин убедится, что меня надо лечить, и никаких экспериментов с кольцом больше не будет.

Он шутил, он писал мне и дурные, от которых я смеялся по полдня, и изящные, которые я не всегда понимал, он и сам смеялся, и улыбался, вот только – херня это все. Я видел, как он сидит у постели Торина по ночам и пытается прикоснуться, как подолгу смотрит в окна – он ведь не мог выйти из Эребора, пока Торин был внутри. Помню препоганый месяц три года назад, херачил дождь, было холодно и ветрено, но я все равно таскал Торина гулять. Каждый день, полтора десятка миль туда и обратно, Торин смотрел на меня как на идиота, но ходил, а потом Бильбо сказал, что он бы с удовольствием провел немного времени в тепле – и мы прекратили гулять. Тогда я еще думал, что он чувствует тепло.

Только  он ничего  не чувствовал, и я, я иногда думал, что превращаюсь в каменную статую.

Но это тогда, а сейчас случилось сразу несколько разных вещей.

Во-первых, мне снился какой-то удивительно хороший сон. Я был в незнакомой шахте, вокруг весело стучали молотки, кто-то смеялся – нашел рубин, размером с кулак. Мне было хорошо и спокойно, как давно не бывало.

Во-вторых, в обед этого же дня ко мне примчался взмыленный эльф, а к ужину прилетела растрепанная, задыхающаяся горлица из Ривенделла.

Белые камни вернулись.

Тролли вернулись.

Я перечитал записки несколько, нет, несколько десятков раз, а потом еще и еще, и побежал искать брата, но раньше мне встретился Бифур. Он стоял и задумчиво пялился в стену, а когда услышал меня, обернулся и спросил:

\- Получается, в чем-то мы угадали? Значит, выйдет Бильбо и Аркенстоун вернуть?

Тут я позорно грохнулся в обморок.

А вот дальше начался радостный, но пиздец. Я решил, что раньше времени Торину говорить ничего не нужно, и вообще было бы замечательно вытащить обоих к нам, и Торину устроить сюрприз. Брат говорил, что это хуевая идея, Бофур говорил, что это хуевая идея, но кто Торина лучше знал – я или они? Идея была охуенна.

Только с каждым днем все труднее было с теми, кто вспоминал Бильбо. Мы носились по всему Эребору, искали новых и объясняли, что о Взломщике – ни слова. Сложно было не это, ведь все вспоминали и как Торин его вышвырнул отсюда, сложно было говорить с ними – потому что с каждым днем гномов, которые помнили Бильбо, становилось все больше. А потом появились и те, кто его видел.

Потом я начал его слышать.

И мы нихера не понимали, как это происходит. Я как ебанутый писал длиннющие письма лешему и в Ривенделл, время от времени мне приходили вести от Гэндальфа – но и они не понимали, что изменилось.

Мы все так же ковыряли кольцо, Бильбо шутил и давал советы, и замолкал, если в кузницу заходил Торин – хотя он, последний из всех, не видел Бильбо и уж тем более не слышал его.

В первый день третьего месяца, спустя шесть лет после начала этого пиздеца, к нам вернулся Аркенстоун. Мы потыкали в него пальцами, несколько раз передали друг другу и перетащили в старую кузницу на нижнем уровне.

В первый день четвертого месяца Бильбо сказал, чтобы мы отдали Торину Аркенстоун. Я с ним не спорил, дело понятнее не стало, но, может, Торину что-то в голову придет?

Почти всю ночь я бродил по комнате, а Бофур бегал за мной и уговаривал прилечь. Меня легко уговорить, я лег и поспал. А через полчаса пошел всех будить и за Торином.

\- Ну нахера? Нахера нам идти в такую рань вниз? – нудил он всю дорогу, а я отмахивался, что на месте, мол, увидишь.

\- Вот! – я распахнул дверь, и Торин зашел.

Дальше все стало происходить очень быстро.

Торин подошел к столу и взял в руки Аркенстоун. Помотал головой, оглядел всех нас и снова уставился на камень. Краем глаза я увидел, что Бофур улыбается, я повернулся к нему и улыбнулся в ответ. И вдруг ярко и четко вспомнил, что мне снилось этой ночью, что я стою у зеркала, но так, что я не отражаюсь, зато отражается Бофур – и он улыбается, светло и хорошо.

И вот в этот момент появился Бильбо. Не прозрачный, настоящий, из костей и крови – он шумно дышал, охлопывал себя, сжимал и разжимал кулаки.

И увидел Торина.

Тот попытался что-то сказать, но не смог, просто весь расслабился, опустил руки – Аркенстоун упал на пол и покатился. Трещина в полу была, кажется, совсем небольшой – но он провалился и застучал где-то в недрах Горы.

Я сказал:

\- Вот блядь.

Торин молчал.

Торин молчал, я молчал, и все молчали. А Бильбо…

Он улыбнулся, шагнул к Торину и крепко-крепко его обнял.

Тогда я наконец вспомнил, что нужно дышать.

А больше нам уже ничего не нужно.


End file.
